Left Behind
by Frozen Megami
Summary: Kagome is suddenly stripped of her life as Kami sees it fit to place her with a new set of caregivers; but, are the Spirit Detectives ready for the responsibility Kami has placed before them? Can Kagome get over the scars of the past? IYYYH
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

**Left Behind**

In death comes rest

They say never bite the hand that feeds you or never look a gifted horse in the mouth, but every now and then someone does and they lose.

The Inu-Tachi had a multitude of anniversaries approaching them. One year since Kikyo's return to the village and joining of the group. It was about nine months since Mioku and Sango gave their trust to her. Eight months on the dot of Shippou's turn of affection; he was calling Kikyo mother. The most hurtful one of all though was their abuse.

Did they ever stop, at least every now and then, to help the very person that saved their lives and remained caring for them? Did they ever pause to see the damage they were doing to the person who brought back things for them each time she had come back from her home? No. They had made-up their minds. It was a decision that made her the blame for all their troubles.

Time never stopped, as a heart grew weak. Naraku's attacks have grown stronger and the risk of him finding her family greater. They destroyed the well to the only place where she was truly loved. She sacrificed her family for a duty she never wanted; a reclusive priestess stays in a time where she is rejected.

Six figures walked together on the path that leads to a new battle, but one lone female walked ten feet behind silently struggling to keep up. All of a sudden she fell over a rock hitting her knee hard on the unforgiving ground. Closing her eyes she waited for the insults to start coming.

Inuyasha's back stiffened as he heard a thud. His eyes slowly turned to see a kneeling Kagome labored to get back up. Shippou snickered from his place in Kikyo's arms thinking of how the rock just 'magically' appeared. Sango glared at the woman wasting their time.

"Hurry up, wench!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome. Cold golden eyes watching as the young woman tried over and over again to get up.

"The only reason you're still here is because Kikyo can't sense the jewel shards." Sango snarled out as she leaned against a near by tree. Miroku only nodded his head in agreement.

"Stupid Copy." Inuyasha mumbled putting his hand around Kikyo's waist once more as Kagome finally made it to her feet. He turned back around ignoring the young priestess altogether. The half-breed's feet moved to carry on forward without the wounded priestess.

Kagome stopped all of a sudden. Her eyes going wide and glossing over to appear like the most fragile of glass.

A second thudding sound drew the attention of the ones that had treated her so badly, betrayed her trust, accused her of things that she could not stop, and gave her no reason to move on turned back around to be greeted with the site of a broken woman spread flat on the ground. Her wide eyes open staring into the vast green field of broken dreams.

Just like that, Kagome Higurashi died knowing the true down falls of loving and being in love.

Soul gatherers tried to catch the incomplete soul, but were all purified. The untainted spirit took to the heavens to find solitude until the time came to make itself known once more.

Decades past and the world refused to stay the same. People, humans, had grown in knowledge, but as the saying goes where there's good there's bad. Greed and violence started to consume everyone. For these reasons a king rose up parting the conflicting souls of the earth. Spirits were given a realm to be sorted in, demons a realm to do as they pleased, and humans the world to continue to kill and desecrate on their own.

Very few had taken notice of the spirit who made a home in the limitless lonesomeness of the heavens. The legend was that only the purest souls could see it; all else would see a star. Those who were not blind to the illusion were allowed to make one wish on the soul and it would come true.

Decades turned to centuries as the forgotten soul continued to piece itself back to completion. When the final piece set in to the soul, it glowed with a renewed vigor to live again.

A blue haired woman looked up at the crystal clear sky hoping to find an answer to a question that had been plaguing her for years now, but nothing except a daytime star gazed back at her. Her head leaned back more as she examined the star further. The young woman took to the sky in less than a minute on her broom trying to figure out what was so off about this seemingly harmless star.

Ten feet higher in the air it hit home. The star wasn't a star; it was a soul glowing of its purity. It was as if she had found a long forgotten treasure of immeasurable value to this defective thing others called living. She slowly, as if the soul would dart off or just unexpectedly disappear from existence, made her way to the soul. Using the same amount of care she engulfed it in a hug.

A dull pain rang through her body as the soul of a being took comfort in her arms. She knew this pain; it was the pain of loss, neglected love, and being taken for granted.

"It will be okay. I'll make sure no one hurts you. Come on lets go to Spirit World." Opening a portal to her home, a realm most believed only to be a myth. She took the newfound spirit into her room and gently placed the spirit on her bed. She made her way to her phone and called her boss to make her report.

Just as her eyes wandered back to the spirit on her bed, it was as if the sun had appeared in her room. The glow starting to come off the soul was blinding. As it subsided the orb began to transfigure into a forgotten being known as Kagome.

End of Prologue

AN Aug 2011: I hope you enjoy this chapter & the many to follow! I gave this chapter has just a few minor edits.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho

_Italic_ - Thoughts

**Chapter Two: Rebirth**

Something good always comes out of something bad. It's always darkest before dawn.

'_This is me. Am I real?'_ Kagome stared at her transparent self. It was surreal after not having seen herself in centuries. She looked up at the woman staring at her scared to ask the questions that dashed through her head.

"Am I real?" When the words left her lips regret soon welled up inside her for speaking her thoughts.

'_I can speak. Is that really what I sound like?'_ Her voice was of a woman in her twenties, soft in a new way to her, yet it could still held power, and sounded wise in different degrees to her.

A voice broke through the deafening silence of the two women. "Botan! Botan! What is it that you wanted to tell me!" A little boys voice was heard coming through the phone that the woman now known as Botan held.

Botan slowly raised the phone back to her head as if hypnotized. "Sir." She responded

The blue-haired woman's eyes never left the see through form before her. "I-I-I think I found Kagome Higurashi." Silence carried itself back into the room.

"Botan are you sure?" The voice seemed older and no-nonsense this time.

She shakily nodded her head as if the other person could see her. "Y-Yes." Unsure and awe were the emotions that played through her voice as she answered his question.

Wet. Something wet was hitting her. Kagome reached up to catch one of the things hitting her.

'Hitting her' replayed in her head as the wetness doubled. Why did those words make the water come faster, heavier?

'Hitting her' the words sunk into her. '_I can feel?' _Kagome asked herself. Her hand slowly crept out as she caught a water droplet. Her eyes couldn't see well for some reason. Feeling the water pouring from her eyes, it finally came to her. She was crying.

The phone had been hung up long ago. Neglecting her job once more Botan brought the newly formed woman in her arms. "Shh, no need for tears now."

Kagome glanced at the woman embracing her. She had to fight with herself to crush the emotion that wanted so badly to shove this stranger away. Fatigue wormed itself inside her fresh form. The energy exerted from crying taking its toll and her pulling her into a dreamless sleep.

A knock came from the door bringing Botan out of her thoughts this time. "Botan, it's Koenma open up."

Lifting up the head on her lap she set a pillow under it before answering the door. An annoyed teenage Koenma stood at her door. Without a second thought she let him into her house.

"Where is she?" Koenma inquired. Botan pointed to the back of her quietly signaling for him to follow her.

Crystal droplets with hollow centers were littered around a black haired goddess lying on the floor. She had long silky soft looking black hair that went down to her mid back, perfectly arched eyebrows, and a button nose. Her form couldn't really be figured out because of the forest green kimono but anyone could imagine it.

Koenma reluctantly turned his attention to the crystals surrounding the goddess. He bent down examining the crystals. "Where did these come from?"

Koenma expected an answer, but none came. He flashed a glance at Botan. Her eyes widening in amazement greeted him in his survey of her.

"They weren't there before, Sir. In fact her teardrops were where they are now." Botan quietly answered. Both their eyes wandered to the sleeping form in front of them.

~*~ In Kagome's Dream ~*~

Midoriko stood in a lush forest of roses wearing the ancient armor she wore in her last battle. Gradually a grin made its way onto her face. "Kagome, live in the present not in the past. Your soul is complete once more and the son of King Enma is holding the Shikon No Tama for you. I have given Enma specific orders to return the jewel back to you." She explained to the young priestess.

Facing one another Kagome shook her head. Midoriko's eyes softened as she tried to pacify the other, "Do not worry my child the jewel will be no more as soon as it is back in your possession." However, Midoriko's gently reassurance did nothing for Kagome.

"What happened to them?" Kagome mumbled. She wasn't strong enough to say who "them" was, but Midoriko understood.

Midoriko gave the short reply, "They were consumed with greed. That is all you need to know."

"Why are you here? How am I here? Why?" Kagome asked. She hadn't meant to speak those questions out loud, but nonetheless they were said.

"You are given a second chance at life, one without those who have abused you." A smile lit Kagome's face as Midoriko spoke her reason for being there. "We wish to train you, Kagome. For the future brings trouble."

The smile on Kagome's face vanished as quickly as it came. The priestess's small frame shivered at the thought of facing danger once more.

"Kagome listen to me. That which does not kill us makes us stronger. Life wouldn't be worth living if it were easy. _We_ will begin training when _you_ are ready." Midoriko whispered in a motherly tone.

"Can you answer one more question for me?" Kagome requested. She was reluctant to ask, but she still had too.

"What is it, Kagome?" Mordiko had a good idea of what she wanted to know, however if she didn't ask she wouldn't answer.

"Is my family alive?" The almost unheard question wafted through the air.

The young priestess forced herself to look at the woman who could answer her question. "Kagome for them it's only been two years since you left. Their prayers are with you Kagome every night and day. Are _you_ ready for training?"

"I'm sorry, but not yet." Kagome had unconsciously shrunk away from the powerful miko before her.

'_Kagome, you won't have to fear any longer',_Mordiko thought.

~*~ Outside Kagome's Dream ~*~

Koenma had been given a variety of things to tackle. He presently sat lost in a sea of paper work trying to figure out what to do first. Orders were already given to set up a meeting with the Spirit Detective for seven o'clock. Something was bothering him though. If Higurashi was supposedly human how could she cry crystal droplets? Even more troublesome was that the droplets all held an immense amount of power.

He couldn't help wondering, "How is this going to go down?"

**End of Chapter One**

**AN Aug 2011: Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter & will continue to read! I'm just trudging my way through the chapters making small edits here and there. If you see anything wrong just tell me and I'll be sure to fix it. **

**~Thank you for Reading~**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho

_Italic_ - Thoughts

_**Last Time in Chapter Two**_

_Koenma had been given a variety of things to tackle. He presently sat lost in a sea of paper work trying to figure out what to do first. Orders were already given to set up a meeting with the Spirit Detective for seven o'clock. Something was bothering him. If Higurashi was supposedly human how could she cry crystal droplets? Even more troublesome was that the droplets all held immense amount of power. This…_

**Chapter Three: Body Guards and Restless Sleep**

Light knocking sounded on the door waking him up from his musing. A female's voice waft through the door, "Koenma Sir, the boys are here to see you." The papers on his desk were lightly shoved to the side before he answered, "Let them in."

When the detectives entered the room they found a jumpy teenage prince sucking on his pacifier. "Koenma what's wrong?" Kurama asked taking time to examine Koenma.

"Yeah, usually you just send us a tape and we're on the case." Kuwabara stared worriedly at him.

Shaking his head Koenma gestured to the seats. "All of you sit down." Calming himself down he took his own seat waiting for the rest to follow his lead. "Centuries ago my father was visited by Midoriko, a great warrior priestess. She had given him orders concerning the rebirth of a soul. We were ordered to give the Shikon No Tama to that soul." He looked around the room making sure they all new the full extent of the situation.

"THE Shikon No Tama?" Kurama glanced at Koenma while he nodded his head. "How can you have it without our knowledge?"

Koenma coughed in his hand as he thought on how best to continue, "My father is the only person who knows where it is. I was told to never mention _it_. Now back to the problem. Botan has located the soul. The thing is she's afraid."

Koenma rubbed his temples thinking of what just happened a little while ago.

Fed up Yusuke jumped up and banged his hand against the desk. "SO!"

"Yusuke, she has a phobia of people." They all stared at him mulling over what all he just said. The unspoken question that ran through their heads was, 'How can she be afraid of people?'

Koenma carried on with speaking, "Obviously, something happened when she was living. Maybe abusive family, lover…"

Kuwabara jumped up from his seat interrupting Jr. successfully. "How can anyone beat on a girl!"

The boss's eyes shut tightly in aggravation from all the interruptions.

"Shut up all ready." Hiei had been in a dark corner doing his best not to permanently shut some people up.

Beginning where he left off Jr. explained why they were here. "We don't know for sure how she got it, but it's definitely there. Now, why all of you are here? You will be her body guards for the time being until I deem her able to take care of herself." Messaging his temples he tiredly gestured for them all to at the screen above.

All four of the detectives looked up at the screen to see lying on a bed was one of the most beautiful women that had ever seen. The only problem was that she looks as if she would break at any moment. She was unhealthily pale in complexion. Her face kept on scrunching up in what looked like horror. The mysterious woman kept warring her bottom lip between her teeth. Long lashes around her eyes kept fluttering as she gently tossed around under the cover around her. Black haired seemed to ripple around her with her movements. Botan sat at the end of the bed trying to reading a book, yet failing as her eyes kept glancing up to check on the young woman beside her.

"She woke up when I was still at Botan's. I tried to talk to her, but it seems as if she's mute. I didn't mean to scare her, but when I frowned at her it seemed as though she expected me to hit her." Jr. lost himself in the memory of Kagome terrified face flash through his mind.

Kurama shattered his train of thought as a question pushed to have an answer. "Koenma Sir are you saying that one of the most powerful jewel known is going to be given to a woman who can't protect herself. Are you sure you have the right person. From the stories only the most pure can hold it without being effected by it."

To Kurmam countless things were wrong with this. How could they just handover such power to a mere mortal? Grinding his teeth in annoyance Kurama bit his tongue as his question was answered.

"You may not believe it now or when you meet her in person. Just know that if the wrong hands were to get to her, especially the way she is now, that we would all die." Digging in his desk draw he pulled out a white velvet bag on it was one simple word 'SEALED'. Taking out a single teardrop shaped crystal all the people sat in quiet aw at the beauty and power radiating off it.

One look and golden flicks had already started seeping into Kurama's eyes.

Youko could hardly contain himself as he mentally spoke to his other half, "Such powers in one little droplet imagine if we had the spring."

Kurama wanted to outwardly roll his eyes, yet he kept tight control on his actions. He scolded Youko, "Get a hold of yourself, Youko. You don't even know how he got that."

Youko practically purred in delight as he replied, "By the looks of it though we'll know pretty soon."

The dark voice of Hiei broke through their private conversation, "You better get a hold of yourself fox."

Koenma kept his composure in the face of four annoyed or angry detectives. It was up to him to stress the importance of this new mission. He would be damned if he got his ass handed to him by his father because these fools didn't know their stuff. The young Prince cleared his throat before explaining, "Almost like an ice apparition her tears crystallize. The only difference is that hers have a hollow in the middle and that they can probably give power to anyone who possesses one." _An immense power at that. How can someone like that cry power, literally?_ Back to rubbing his temples he leaned back on his chair.

"Protect her or risk the lives of your loved ones." Koenma closed his eyes in silent agitation knowing that it sounded wrong.

All four of them were glaring at him however only Yusuke spoke, "Are you threatening us?" The edge to his voice held dangerous promises.

"No, but if you don't do your jobs right you risk the lives of all your loved ones." Hissing back in just the same anger. "Imagine if one of your past assignments comes back and uses her against us. We don't even know the extent of her powers yet!"

Letting out all of his built up frustration he continued. "For all we know she could read minds, predict the future, and kill people by just looking at them! For kami's sake she could be the damn apocalypse in human form!" Huffing in the silently shocked room he took the seat he abandoned in his ranting. "They say 'never estimate the power of a woman', but this is just ridiculous. She's a mystery that's for sure…..

_**With Kagome's Dream of Memories**_

'_Inuyasha how can you just bring her into our group with out consulting us… me.' Inuyasha turned harsh eyes to her. Beginning again but in a new direction to open his eyes, 'Are you out of it. This is the same woman that gave our shards to Naraku. This image of..'_

'_SHUT UP!' All of the Inu-gang took a step back from their friend as he continued to yell. 'She's joining us and that's it! She has more reason to be here than you Kagome so shut up and put up!'_

'_Inuyasha I swear it wasn't my fault Kikyo.." SLAP rang through the motionless forest as the Inu-gang watched their once alpha female get slapped for the first time. 'Don't bring Kikyo into this!' She tightly shut her eyes as tears pushed to be released._

_Kagome was being held back by Miroku and Sango as the rest of the crew stood back watching for the finishing blow. Kouga had come and gotten to a fight with Inuyasha again, but this one wasn't going to stop since the beads had been removed long ago by Kikyo. 'Inuyasha please don't! I'm begging you!' Her cries were in vain though for in one sweep Kouga was killed along with her so called brothers._

_How could they do this? He was an ally at least. Looking up at Miroku she saw the last thing she ever wanted to see, a smiling face. Sobs racked her numb body as the thoughts of her being alone finally sunk in._

_**Outside of Kagome's Dream**_

Botan sat behind Kagome having a silent panic attack as she held down the young woman the best she could. _What could you be dreaming about?_ Whispering into the young woman's hair she made a promise to herself and the stranger. "I promise that I won't hurt you ever."

Kagome eyes shot open instantly as sobs wracked her body. Frightened of the arms that encircled her, she laid as still as she could. Noticing the difference Botan stroked the other female's hair in a loving matter hoping to calm her.

**End of Chapter Three**

**AN: Lightly Revised/Edited on April 2012. **Hey People, I'm trying to get my past chapter up to par with my present updates. This story has five years in the forming and making, so there is definitely room for it. Tell me if you spot some grammar changes. Hope you continue to read and hopefully enjoy the story!

**AN**: Hahahaha. Evil I may be but this is my story! All right now that I got that out of my system here are a couple of reviews that I want to answer back on:

Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar It depends on which way I want the story to go on who gets to have Kagome's heart. If anybody though…

catdemon5 You'll have to read to find out how Kagome comes through all of this or if she doesn't

inuhiei27 Remember that was just a preview of chapter three and I'll try to add more details

Bus Buddie There are some things that aren't what they seem


	4. AN

Author Note: Hey Reviewers of this story, I noticed I made a mistake by taking out my preview and switching it for the actual chapter. So I'm just putting up this note for you guys can tell me what you thought of the **whole** chapter three. While your at it throw in what you think is about to come. OHH! What in the hell are hits!

_Thinking about bringing back Through It All but revised. _


	5. Sampler

**AN:** **April 2012**. Hey Everyone, I've been toying with the idea of getting rid of the AN & Sampler for a while now. However, I think that may get rid of the reviews that are attached to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

This is just a sampler of the next chapter. Chapter Four is going to be out next week. If there's anything wrong with it please E-mail me and I'll change it before chapter five is out.

**Chapter Four Sample**

Her mouth tasted bitter and salty. Something was running down her lip. She wiped her hand across her face hoping to get rid of it only causing it to spread. Pain encased her mouth. Air came in short pants. Her heart was squeezed by an unforgiving hand.

The words echoing in heart and mind, "Lady Kikyo and Inuyasha are mated!" Words spoken with such joy caused such a huge explosion of angst within her. The yells of congratulations filled the air taking misplaced hope away. With an instinct born of animalistic fear she ran. Visions of Kikyo and Sango's earlier taunting assaulted her mind. Blinding her from the pain of being scratched, cut, and bruised in running. She stopped in her tracks collapsing onto a bed of soft grass. Eyes hurting with the pain of a thousand bee stings, lips cracked and bleeding, and nose clogged she shook her head wildly trying to get the words to get out of her head.

Did she really deserve all this pain? Was she paying for the sins of her past life, but it didn't make since shouldn't her other be paying for their own sins? Maybe she did deserve all this. She was the one who shattered the jewel and the others made sure she'd never forget that. Kami hated her. He didn't know why he even made her. That's why all this is happening to me.

She was hyperventilating. Her small figure trembled violently as her emotions got the best of her. With the biggest intake of air she could she screamed. No one loved her. No one cared. If she died right now no one would cry over her grave. And it was true, her second family had forsaken her, even Keade-baba favored Kikyo. She may not have said it but she showed quite clearly. Someone who she thought of as a grandmother abandoned her. Dull spots of gray invaded her vision until whatever it was that kept it back collapsed leaving her in a void of pain.

-Outside Kagome's Dream-

Her body temperature is almost nonexistent. Skin that was soft and porcelain matched now clammy, cold sweat cover, and could only match the dead. Rose blush turned to blue ice.

How ironic is it that the Grim Reaper sat next to her wishing for life for a stranger at death. Holding onto her tightly Botan desperately discharged her powers into Kagome's heart keeping it beating. Hiei had given up on warming the bed refusing doing it again.

She felt useless the only thing she could do was keep her heart beating. But how long could she keep this up? The only way that she would survive would be to want to live. What reason was that though?

Oh the irony, The Grim Reaper weeping over the lost of a soul soon to become the dead.

**Thanks for all the reviews! They are all very much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 4

AN: Hello again, it's been almost a year and a half since I've updated. The story has gone through so many rewrites it's not even funny. Every chapter that I've posted has mild grammar and conversation tweaks. I'd advise everyone to at least scan over the previous chapters to note the changes. My final words before the story are thank you all for reviewing and encouraging me.

This Chapter has been altered some. LOL. Sorry people, I couldn't help but make a few alterations.

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, Evanescence: Solitude, nor Johnny Depp. This story is mine though. **

**Last Time in Chapter Three**

_Last Time_

Botan sat behind Kagome having a silent panic attack as she held down the young woman the best she could. _What could you be dreaming about?_ Whispering into the young woman's hair she made a promise to herself and the stranger. "I promise that I won't hurt you ever."

Kagome eyes shot open instantly as sobs wracked her body. Frightened of the arms that encircled her, she laid as still as she could. Noticing the difference Botan stroked the other female's hair in a loving matter hoping to calm her.

**Chapter Four: Does Anyone Care?**

Better to have and not need than to need and not have. One can only want so much but need so little. When a reason to move on arises she'll push to continue on.

_Inuyasha waved her over to him, but as soon as she was in arms reach he snatched her by the neck and lifted up into the air. _

"_Don't you ever talk about her like that, ever." Squeezing her neck to get his point across to the person he had once said he 'loved'. The thing that terrified her most was that he was calm. Tears fell as freely as rain as she was tossed aside like yesterdays trash. _

"_Stupid Copy." He left her crying and stunned only to go back to a mere image of a woman. _

Jolting up in pure terror she let out a tormenting scream of angst.

Everyone ran into the room only to discover Kagome in a fetal position sobbing. Yusuke's rough voice broke through the unnerving silence, "Well she definitely not mute." They stood there quietly watching as sobs turned to hiccups until sleep demanded her presence in a restless sanctuary.

Botan blew out a soft breath while making her way to the bedside. 'If I could I'd even protect you from your nightmares, but how do you protect a person from themselves?' Threading her fingers throughout the woman's long hair she glanced up at Koenma and the Spirit Detectives. "How do you protect a person from themselves?" Her soft-spoken question fell upon deaf ears.

Coughing in his hand Koenma acquired everyone's attention. "This is the young woman you must protect. Apparently she has ghosts from the past, memories or not they're there." It was creepy. He wasn't lying. The evidence before them was clear as untouched water.

_**In Kagome's Dream**_

Two people were sitting by a river watching the fish dart by. Kagome watched them concealing her scent with whatever little power she could muster hiding behind a bush.

The two people remained oblivious to her presence as they continued to talk. "I'll kill the stupid whore when the jewel is completed." Inuyasha's distinct jagged voice tore through her. Her heart constricted with held back sobs that wanted to shake her body. How could her friends turn on her? She backed away from the scene before her.

How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me

Standing in front of the God Tree Kagome tried to convince Inuyasha of the up coming trouble. "Inuyasha please listen to me, I love you. Can't you see that? I would never purposely hurt you, but Kikyo is lying to us …. to you. She says that she wants to destroy Naraku except she has been meeting with Kagura these past two weeks.

I'm telling the truth Inuyasha and you know it! Everyone is making a change for the worse. Don't let this change complete itself." Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of how it used to be here.

Inuyasha waved her over to him, but as soon as she was in arms reach he snatched by the neck and lifted up into the air. "Don't you ever talk about her like that ever." Squeezing her neck to get his point across to the person he had once said he 'loved'. The thing that scared her most was that he was calm. Tears fell as freely as rain as she was tossed aside like yesterdays trash. "Stupid Copy." He left her crying and stunned only to go back to a mere image of a woman.

Nothing but mere mishap of a copy that was all she was. How could she ever compare to Kikyo. The very thought was ludicrous. She wasn't strong, beautiful, and confident like Kikyo.

All she was….

She was just a….

Unwanted creation by Kami.

How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me

_**Out of Kagome's Dream**_

Kagome was shivering violently under the heavy blankets. With every second that past her skin began to pale and breathing was faster. Kurama's eyes widened when he finally noticed what was happening to her. "We need to help her and fast." Running over to the woman he checked her breathing and pulse.

"Botan where is your restroom?" Botan's hand shook with emotions as she pointed beside her to the cherry stained wood door on the far left. Kurama looked upon everything in her room. "Kuwabara go get a cold wet a towel. Yusuke please go check for an type of fever-"

"Fever medication won't work Kurama." Koenma's cold voice stopped the next command from leaving Kurama's mouth.

Hiei looked on in morbid amusement as Kurama and Koenma stared at one another with unsuppressed annoyance. Flaring golden eyes studied Koenma's face looking for a sign of emotion. "You want us to protect her, yet you won't allow us to help her?" He asked.

Kuwabara handed Botan the wet rag. "She's still dead, Youko. Yes, that is her body and it is moving, but its all imitation. It's the bodies natural reaction to try and live." Jr. explained.

The room had remained silent, everyone trying to grasp onto what he had just said. Yusuke punched his right hand in frustration. "That makes no sense, Koenma."

A groan of aggravation escaped Koenma's lips as he leaned himself against one of the powder blue walls. "To put it simply as possible, she's a mere illusion that doesn't even know she is. Because of that she and the soul think that they must breathe to survive."

Worried faces glanced at the young woman hoping for the best, except Hiei. Tears glittered the rim of her eyes causing Kagome to look like a defeated Goddess of Peace. Ready and willing to shed her last tears and return to the heavens in death.

_**In Kagome's Dream**_

Kagome sat on the outskirts of Keade-babas village watching the clouds go by. Hearing one of the messengers yell she turned her attention to the village below. The message was undecipherable at first, but as soon as the message was understandable she wished she never heard it. "Lady Kikyo and Inuyasha are mated! Lady Kikyo and Inuyasha are mated! Lady Kikyo and Inuyasha are mated!" they yelled.

Her mouth tasted bitter and salty. Something was running down her lip. She wiped her hand across her face hoping to get rid of it only causing it to spread. Pain encased her mouth. Air came in short pants. An unforgiving hand squeezed her fragile heart.

The words echoing in heart and mind, "Lady Kikyo and Inuyasha are mated!" Words spoken with such joy caused such a massive outburst of angst within her. The yells of congratulations filled the air taking misplaced hope away. Her misplaced hope of a future with Inuyasha.

With an instinct born of animalistic fear she ran. Visions of Kikyo and Sango's earlier taunting assaulted her mind; blinding her from the pain of being scratched, cut, and bruised while running. She stopped in her tracks collapsing onto a bed of soft grass. Eyes throbbing with the pain of a thousand bee stings, lips cracked and bleeding, and nose clogged she shook her head wildly trying to get the words to get out of her head.

Did she really deserve all this pain? Was she paying for the sins of her past life? But it didn't make since shouldn't her other be paying for their own sins? Maybe she did deserve all this. She was the one who shattered the jewel and the others made sure she'd in no way forget that. Kami hated her. He didn't know why he even made her. 'That's why all this is happening to me!' She yelled in her mind.

She was hyperventilating. Her small figure trembled violently as her emotions got the best of her. With the biggest intake of air she could get she screamed.

No one loved her. No one cared. If she died right now no one would cry over her grave. And it was true, her second family had forsaken her, even Keade-baba favored Kikyo. She may not have said it but she showed quite clearly. Someone who she thought of as a grandmother abandoned her. Dull spots of gray invaded her vision until whatever it was that kept it back collapsed leaving her in a void of pain.

_**Out of Kagome's Dream**_

"How is it than that she can cry as well as produce those type of tears?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, you say she's dead and I kind a get the whole illusion thing, but you were just holding onto her tears a second ago." Kuwabaara said.

"This is why I say to you all, take this assignment seriously or you might just sign our deaths."

Much to the surprise of everyone Kagome's hands sparked to life grabbing the arm beside her. Through all the pain in her she squeezed one name out her parched lips. "Inuyasha"

What they didn't hear or know was that there was more to be said than just a name. Chaos is just one of the many words that could describe the young woman's mind. Memories collided with nightmares creating a playground that the Devil himself **would** be proud to claim.

Kagome's Dream 

She continued to close her eyes and prey that they would forget about her. All the cruel and demeaning words encased her in a large cocoon of despair and self-loathing.

_Inuyasha: If you weren't so stupid the jewel would have never been broken._

_Sango: It's your fault that Naraku has become so powerful._

_Shippou: I wish I had never met you._

_Kikyou: All you do is cry. It's pathetic, but than again you're pathetic._

And the list continued in an unfaltering loop as her cocoon closed in on her. Her _friends'_ voices selfishly consuming what little air she had. In less than a minute she was being squeezed and suffocated to death.

Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night

What was her reason for living again? If she died would anyone miss her? It was all her fault after all. Who could care for a person who was responsible for so many people's hardships or deaths?

_Sango: Kagome it's your entire fault!_

_Shippou: You're such a loser._

_Inuyasha: Who could love a whore like you?_

_Miroku: Maybe if we ignore her she'll go away._

_**With The Others **_

Nothing seemed to be working.

Her trembling stopped moments before color left her cheeks.

Seconds ticked by and color washed away from her skin. Lips once soft red took on the chilly blue of a frozen ocean. Her limbs lay motion list except for the slow beating of her heart. The scent of fresh rain was thick in the air by her tears. She was close to death and no one could do anything.

What could any one do if a person chose to hold onto death? Wait and see if death took the offering.

'_Pathetic ningen._' Hiei thought to himself. (AN: That was kind of random, but in character of Hiei.)

_**Kagome's Dream**_

'I'm sorry. I wish I could help you guys out more. Maybe I am more useful dead.' She shut her eyes wishing she could do something. The voices were unmerciful and unceasing to the unfortunate miko.

_Sango: Go back home all ready!_

_Inuyasha: You're nothing but a crummy excuse for a fake._

_Shippou: Every time I look at you my stomach wants to heave._

'Does anyone care?' A picture flashed in head to fast for her to make it out. The only thing she could get was of the color blue. 'Why the color blue?' It flashed again of a blue haired woman. 'Does she care?' With that a full-blown picture of a blue-haired woman appeared. (AN: Guess Who?)

Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me

"Kagome." A soft whisper came to her ear going unnoticed though as the voices became louder and more scornful.

_**The Others**_

Her body temperature is almost nonexistent. Skin that was soft and porcelain matched now clammy, cold sweat cover, and could only match the dead. Rose blush turned to blue ice.

How ironic is it that the Grim Reaper sat next to her wishing for life for a stranger at death. Holding onto her tightly Botan desperately discharged her powers into the middle of Kagome's chest to her soul. She only hoped that the extra energy would allow enough time for the young priestess to awaken.

She felt useless the only thing she could do was keep her Kagome's energy up, but how long could she keep this up? The only way that she would survive would be to want to live. What reason was that though?

Oh the irony, The Grim Reaper weeping over the lost of a soul soon to become merged with the dead.

_**Kagome's Dream**_

"Kagome." It was still soft yet louder than before. She turned her head to look for the person but no one was there.

Opening her mouth she tried to call out to the person. Nothing came out of it. Scared she held her throat attempting to take a breathe but failing. Franticly search for help in the black abyss only to find no one. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Did she herself give hope only to have it backfire?

"Kagome!" Something snapped. Just like that she could breathe. 'What was going on? Who was doing this to her? Who was calling her! Who was that blue-haired woman! Why was this happing to her!!!'

Screaming as loud as she could she say the one thing that she knew for sure. "ALL I WANT TO DO IS JUST GO HOME!!!"

Everything went blank. Her cocoon dissolved. Leaving her where she sat crying. Feeling completely exhausted both mentally and physically. A hand gently rested itself on her shoulder startling her.

"Kagome." Jerking her head to the unexpected calling she looked at Mordiko. The woman swooped down engulfing the young woman in a warm embrace. "Child you had me scared there for a second. I thought I had lost you again." The woman who seemed invincible sounded scared. So did that mean she cared?

The young woman wrapped her arms around the other drawing comfort from her. "What happened?"

Mordiko withdrew herself from Kagome grabbing her hands as she went. "They were the demons who hunt you from your past. My child I must tell you something." She seated herself straight across from her looking her in the eyes. "You _will_ have to deal your past and_ move_ _on_. But Kagome those from the past were foolish to believe all that glitters is gold. They were consumed with greed making up a fool's paradise with fool's gold. If you don-" The floor gained all of Kagome's attention.

Mordiko took her chin in her hand gently lifting up Kagome's face. "If you don't confront your demons soon Kagome you'll have allowed them to ruin all good things that would have come your way. There won't be another second."

Giving away at the sigh that longed to come out of her mouth she traced the lines in Kagome's hands. Their background had changed into a beautiful orange and blue sunrise.

'All that glitters is not gold. Kagome, child you have the support that you need you just chose to not see it.' Mordiko thought. "It wouldn't be fun if life was so easy. Now wake up and see your family. Until next time my child." She leaned over kissing Kagome's forehead.

_**With Kagome in Reality**_

Kagome stirred from her sleep as water gently rained down on her face. Where am I? Opening her eyes she came face to face with the woman from her dream. Did she care? "Do you care about me?" Botan bit her tongue nodding her head to the question.

Peeping around the room Kagome found herself being eyeballed by everyone. Paranoia grasped onto her. Hastily she pushed closer burying her head into Botan's stomach. Fear of the strangers that surrounded her and the woman caused her body to quiver. She knew that two were demons, one human and fox, one high spirited, and the other unknown and wanted nothing to do with them.

Unnoticed to her she was in a pool of crystal tears with hollow fillings. Eyelashes sparkled with crystal chips on them. Her eyelids tented a well-nigh subtle blue. Lips transformed into a look of blue lip-gloss cover. Gentle sky blue tipped her nails.

Koenma knew what that meant. Despite the fact that she is strong by herself it's still impossible for a soul to maintain human form without showing some signs of death. The color blue symbolized that she was still not officially living. Just by being able to touch her showed that she is immensely powerful. He would have to hand over the jewel to the young woman soon.

Death had a tug a war with her soul with another. He was sure it had to do with Mordiko. She wouldn't be happy if he hesitated handing over the jewel. There probably be hell to pay if not and he wasn't about to gamble with that. It'll have to be handed to her in the next two days.

A low whisper made route to Botan's ear. "I want to go home, please." Without even knowing it Kagome had given herself a reason to live.

End of Chapter Four

AN: Please Review. Tell me if I've misspelled something or have my infamous problem with run on sentences.


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: I need a beta so someone please help me out here. Anyways, it's been a month and I've been wanting to post this chapter for a while. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, YuYuHakusho, nor Johnny Depp. This story is mine though. **

Chapter Five: Finally Home

Home is where the heart is and there is no place like home. Kagome had to realize this the hard way, but now that's she's home is she willing to make a change for the better or worse?

Sunrise is just approaching as an old man checks inside an ancient splintered well. The hope that was so evident in his eyes taking another crack from the hammer. His hands came together in prayer saying, "Kagome, we all miss you. May kami look after you."

Back slumped in the defeat of a new day. He walked out and looked to the shrine's stairs watching as the sun just began to hit them. Every day the sunrises and it sets just like their hopes.

For two years now on their daughter's birthday they came and prayed by the well. Each morning he would get up checking the well to see if she was there. So many nights he had to hear his daughter, Asako Higurashi, crying herself to sleep. See her eyes glitter with unshed tears while her eyes gaze upon the god tree. Look upon his grandson staring aimlessly at the front door and he could not do anything.

He knew that when they all went out that a mallet hit their hearts seeing all the happy families together. It was taunting them again and again. Reminding them of the numb feeling in their hearts. Giving them a reason to pray harder for their love one.

His old age restricted him. All though his knowledge was wide his energy was not. He had admitted it to himself long ago that he had no real spiritual powers. If he did he would have jumped in the well to get his granddaughter back. That wasn't the case though. What he could do he did. Helping his family keeps their faith up that one-day kami would allow Kagome to return back to them.

Only granddaughter had a gift, a gift of loving and forgiving. She could give anybody strength in heart, but could not do that for herself. He had seen the many times she cried. Knew that she wanted her father to come back and comfort her. Over time she had accepted her mother as a tower of strength until she herself could be her own.

Nature was mocking them. His daughter, dressed in a traditional red miko's garb, was sweeping the front of the shrine humming a tune full of hope. Life moved on as if nothing was out of place as the birds chirped, squirrels played, and people awoken. Of course that wasn't the case for the Higurashi family. Crisp morning air filled his old lungs while a soft breeze whisk by.

Footsteps could be heard on the cement steps of the first of visitors of the day.

A broom fell onto the stone ground catching his attention. Asako stood still hands gripping nothing but air. Her eyes trained on one thing. Looking in the same direction old eyes met stunning stormy blue. Then he knew nature wasn't mocking them at all.

After four years of traveling in the feudal era, one year of extreme mental abuse, and five hundred years of pure, uncontaminated, unadulterated solitude and remorse she's finally home.

Oh, how much she longed to be held by her mother. Wanting to hear the exaggerated stories of her grandfather. See her brother try to beat a new game. She bit her inner lip trying hard not to let the sobs come out her mouth. '_So long. So so long'_ Now she was home. How much did she wish for the day to return home?

Her heart clenched in an agonizing joy and angst squeezed her. She was finally home. Staring at the steps she could barely believe it. Too afraid to take a step fearing that she would wake up and find herself once more in the vast abyss of the sky. Tears burned at her eyes. What would she do if this were a dream? Death wouldn't come to her. She would be left to stay in the sky lonely for all eternity.

Koenma, Botan, and Spirit Detectives watched her from behind. No one could force her to see her family. She had to do it on her own. The scent of fresh rain filled the demons' noses. Botan held her hands to her heart watching the young woman stand at the steps.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut taking the first step. A joy filled gasp ripped from her and without hesitation she took off running up the steps of her home. '_Momma, Ji-chan, Souta I'm home.' _

She didn't notice or care when the tears fell from her eyes. Didn't care to see what was clattering against the ground. All that mattered lay up there at the last step. In the back of her mind she could see the memories of her family. Like the times her father or mother consoled her after a nightmare, baby Souta being brought home, and Ji-chan going off on her for not listening.

The last step was in view. Just as she stepped on it she heard a broom drop. Turning her head she saw the one person she missed the most. _Mother…_

They stood there staring at one another in shock. Kagome stepped forward. In less than a second she appeared in her mother's arms crying.

Kuwabara picked up the scattered tears placing them in the bag Koenma gave him. The group took their time climbing the steps. One by one they followed after the forsaken priestess. Koenma and Botan took the lead in a false content casual walk. Watching the young woman run up ahead gave Botan the hope she needed. "Maybe she'll come too." Her whisper reached Koenma's ears. A passing smile swept across his face.

Behind Kurama was lost in his conversation with his others.

Shuichi - What's going to happen to her?

Kurama - Who knows? Its all up to Koenma and the young woman.

Youko - The fool is going to hand over the Shikon to her. She may be beautiful but she has no will power.

Heie broke through their conversation, 'Calm your self fox.'

Kurama - Hiei's right, Youko. We know almost nothing about her. She will probably surprise us like Yusuke did.

Shuichi - Koenma wouldn't be so stupid if it concerned the well being of others.

Youko gave a mocking laugh. 'That child only cares about his own welfare and what his father thinks.' Mental sighs could be heard from both Suichi and Kurama.

Dark Crimson eyes scanned the area around them looking for anything that could be called suspicious. Hiei fell into step with Kurama lost in his own thoughts about the situation.

Yusuke and Kuwabara kept unusually quiet in the back. Their foot steps the only proof that they are still there. Every few steps Kuwabara would bend down and pick up the crystallized tears.

'What the fuck have I gotten myself into?' Yusuke thought. He looked ahead at the running form of the young woman who was sure to give him more trouble than anyone else had. She stopped at the last step. His eyes didn't even blink and she had disappeared from sight. 'A hell of a lot more trouble.' He thought.

"It seems that the young woman does indeed hold some kind of power." Kurama's voice broke through the other Spirit Detectives thoughts and they all secretly agreed with him.

'Just how much though?' Koenma thought solemnly.

Kagome clung to her mother as if a lifeline. 'This is real, right? These arms around me they're real right? They're real, right!' She thought desperately. This isn't a dream anymore. It isn't a joke. 'This has to be real!' Sobs racked her body and heart. Her breath lost in her desperate grasp for reality. "Mother!" She called out in a mix of emotions.

Asako held onto her daughter for dear life. The feeling seeming natural and at the same time unusual. It disturbed her how it could be called unusual. Looking at her daughter she drunk in all of her new features. In truth, she looked more like her father than ever. The feeling of pride, sadness, and happiness overwhelmed her.

She hadn't noticed the tears that poured from her eyes nor the new faces that graced her shrine's steps. All that mattered to her was that her family was finally back together. The thought of getting to see both her children everyday sent a smile to her face. Years of prayers paid off.

Footsteps could be heard running around the house, but the three family members ignored it all. Ja-chan had yet to get over the shock of seeing his granddaughter again. "After so many prayers Kagome your finally home." He said.

A blur of red and black ran past him. He instantly noticed his grandson running towards the rest of his family.

"Kagome!" A young man's voice called out.

Kagome looked up shock appearing in her eyes. 'Souta you've grown so much.' Her brother's tall form stood fifteen feet away disbelief lining his teenage features. His arms trembled and she could only imagine his feet must feel like lead.

The Spirit Gang forgotten she gave her first smile to the living world in centuries show. Even though it was small and held much sadness it was beautiful. Gasps from the stairs were ignored and she slowly walked to her brother.

'Kami please don't let this be a dream. I beg of you have mercy. Let me live again.' Kagome begged whoever was above. Trembling lean arms engulfing her in a loving hug made tears run loose. With even shakier arms she tightly held her brother before she broke down in a renewed fit of sobs.

"Big sister you're home." Souta's voice boomed in her ears drowning out the sound of raining crystals hitting the ground.

A hoarse whisper escaped her through her dry lips and throats. "Home?" The word almost sounded foreign to her. Once she had thought of being home, but it was too painful to continue while living in her wasteland of a heaven. How cruel it was for a soul that was meant to help and be with others to be alone for so long.

Her mother kissed her on her forehead bringing her out of her thoughts. "Yes, Kagome you're home." The dreams and memories that served to torture and preserve some of her sanity washed away as her mother's voice finally made sense. In her mother's arms Kagome passed out feeling safe for the first time in centuries.

**Kagome's Dream**

Mordiko stood looking at the small lake that had formed long ago in Inuyasha's forest. She turned slowly to look at Kagome's fading in and out form thinking of all she herself had to go through. "The life of a priestess is never easy."

"But who chooses who gets to be a priestess and who doesn't?" Kagome sat up looking around the familiar seen with pained eyes. "I wasn't strong enough to be a priestess." Her whisper strained against Mordiko's ears as she sat up against a tree.

The elder of the two let out a harsh dry laugh. Her eyes glazed over as she looked far into her past. "You don't give yourself enough credit child, but give credit to those who don't deserve." Mordiko's started to shift from her warrior's wardrobe to a regular blue priestess uniform.

"Why do you say that? Kikyo was a priestess that did everything to protect her village and the jewel. Even when she died and came back to life she still wielded power of no other. Keade taught all of what she knew to help her loved ones. YOU gave your life to make sure others could-"

"Enough!" Kagome stood from her spot taking a few steps back surprised to hear Mordiko raise her voice in such a way. The woman who created the strongest jewel ever to be known stood before her with guilty eyes, ones that held such powerful regret, pain, and sorrow. "Enough." Mordiko's voice cracked as she turned around to face the lake.

"Keade is indeed a woman to deserve credit and respect, but that is all out of your short list."

Kagome took a hesitant step back.

"Kagome, Kikyo chose to die instead of protecting the jewel, instead of finishing out her duty. I didn't want to die. I was to young I thought. There was just too much I hadn't done! I wasn't ready to die for a duty I never wanted! In all my greed I had chose to preserve my life by creating a jewel from my soul while letting the releasing of it purify the demons. It didn't work out as planned the demons souls were trapped in the jewel with me. From my selfishness I created the jewel and was cursed to continue to fight demons. All the while looking out at the people I made suffer." Tears slid down her cheeks as she kneeled to the ground picking up a yellow flower.

"Kikyo and I weren't strong we were selfish. I didn't want to die and Kikyo wanted to be with Inuyasha." A dry deep throat laugh escaped Mordiko. Kagome's back met a tree as she unconously continued to take steps back away from the legendary priestess. "How ironic that both of us didn't get what we yearned for the most."

Kagome slid down the tree to the base of its large roots. "But."

"There is no but. You on the other hand suffered a long life until your body, mind, spirit broke for purpose and even than you took off to the heavens not because you were afraid of death.-"

"But because I didn't want my family to suffer. I know how much pain they had to endure each time I left not knowing if I would return." Kagome finished off.

They looked up at the sky watching as the sun slowly changed from yellow to blue becoming the moon. Walking over to the young girl Mordiko got down on one knee bowing her head in respect. "Legendary Priestess that defies time, allow me to train you as I have been instructed."

End of Chapter Five

AN: Please Review. I would like to get atleast fifteen reviews before I post the next chapter. The sooner I get the reviews the faster the next chapter will be posted. Tell me if I've misspelled something or have my infamous problem with run on sentences.

Thanks For Your Reviews

ForestSprite - I'm happy you said that. I've been worried that the updated chapters wouldn't flow right.

Cowgirlkitten2000 - You don't know how happy you made me with that little comment. If you didn't notice I surely did after actually going back and _reading_ my story. Glad to know that my grammar mistakes either aren't that noticeable or I'm just being my own worse enemy.

IchikoKitsuneKoumori - Okay, I can see how you came up with that thought. How it works is Kagome is going through a transformation that requires her to concentrate on how her body use to function when it was living. She isn't concentrating on that so her soul's image of herself is fading. Now the reason that she's fading is because 1) she only seems to be concentrating on her past 2) she wants to fade into nothing 3) the body will release pent up emotions in forms of illnesses. Kagome doesn't have a body to do that, but her mind id projecting the image of if it did. I know kind of confusing huh?


	8. Chapter 6

AN: **Thank You** all so much who have reviewed. It's always a pleasure to read them. Plus my usual editor doesn't have the time to look over my work any more, so feel free to tell me if I've made any mistakes.

Hey people, I'm making **Souta seventeen**.

Chapter Six: Telling the Family 

Too much Sanity is madness, but the maddest of all is to see life as it is and not as it should be. Life is short, death is long. Kagome, of all people, should know that it is true. So will she'll take her life in her own hands and make it as it should have been?

Outside of Kagome's Dream 

Asako invited everyone into the living room for a drink. Their living room had changed over the years. They had a blue couch set that went around half the room placed where the flat screen television in a black entertainment center would be in view. In a corner under the window a simple two-seated bench was decorated with pictures of Kagome and her father.

The Spirit Detectives looked around in awe as they took in all the family pictures. Charms and superstitious good luck things lay around them. Rabbit feet, hundreds of prayers, and other things laid weaved around all of the photos.

Souta gently set his sister on the far side of the couch letting her rest.

"Is this all for her?" Yusuke asked.

"Young man, when you loose your son at a young age you can only pray for his children left behind. When Kagome last walked out that back door she said, 'I may not be coming home again." Ji-chan paused to look at a certain a picture of a young Kagome being held by a black haired, green eyed, tall man. They were smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"It broke our hearts to hear such a thing, but we refused to believe it." Souta finished off for his grandfather.

Asako sighed as she gracefully raised her daughter's head and put it in her lap. "I couldn't stop her from leaving even if I begged her." She quietly said. Souta sat down near his sister's feet.

Hiei stood near their window quietly listing to everyone finding a place of the their own to sit.

"Who are you guys though? How did you find her?" Souta asked.

Koenma cleared his throat taking a seat with Botan on the other side of the couch. "I am the Prince of Spirit World."

The Higurashi family gasped as Ji-chan and Souta both stood up and quickly bowed in respect. "Its an honor, Koenma-sama." Asako said.

Koenma nodded his head continuing with introductions. "This is my number one Spirit Detectives team, Team Yurameshi. Finally this is Botan, a Lady Death Member."

"It is quite the honor to have you all here and at once." Ji-chan said.

"But that doesn't explain how my sister came to be in your hands." Souta looked them all over with calculating eyes.

Inside Kagome's Dream 

"Mordiko, what if I'm not strong enough?" Kagome looked down at her delicate fingers, they came nowhere near Sango's strong hands or Kikyo's rough grip. "I know I'm not strong enough." She finished.

The elderly priestess shook her head knowingly. "I know that." The reply took Kagome by surprise making her jerk her head up to peer at the elder.

Lifting the yellow flower Mordiko held in her hand she tucked it away behind Kagome's ear. Seconds after it laid there a bright pale yellow light erupted from it. In the place of the flower a crown of moss laced with pink azaleas and bittersweet wrapped around Kagome's head. A proud smile lifted the corners of the elder priestess lips. "Kagome in few cases a miko is meant to protect more than just human lives. In that situation they are blessed with a crown of moss." She said.

"Why moss?"

Mordiko gently helped her up from the ground and lead her to the glittering moon lit lake. Kagome took a seat on one of the few stones that littered the lakeside, peering in she studied the beautiful nature made headband.

"Moss stands for maternal love and charity. The azaleas that laces through it are temperance, fragile passion, and are the Chinese symbol of womanhood. Bittersweet that is heavily sprinkled through it is truth. I must say it is an impressive combination for one that has been through so much. But it is to be expected from you."

Outside Kagome's Dream 

The Spirit Detective kept quiet, as they didn't even know as of how she was found. "That would be my story to tell." Botan said. "You see I was having just one those days were you just reminisce and I had just looked up at the sky when I spotted a star in the clear blue sky. I didn't really know why it struck me or even bothered me to point to think it was strange but it did.

"I took off on my broom to examine it more when it finally hit me. It wasn't a star at all that I was looking at. It was a soul glowing of its pureness. Taking it carefully in my arms I took it to my home in Spirit World." Koenma stopped her from saying more.

"This is were things get complicated. The point is there were orders left long ago that need to be followed out. Your daughter is being put under high surveillance. I am ordered to hand her the Shikon within a week of her rebirth form taking."

"What do you mean rebirth!" Souta shouted. His grandfather put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

An exaggerated sigh came out of Koenma as he explained. "Spirit World is considered to be fairly new to demons than to humans. We don't have a record of how your sister either died or was stripped away from her body. All that we know is that we found her and she is seriously scarred in some manners. We can only guess its from her past living experience."

"Inuyasha." Souta was seething as his fist clenched in his lap.

"That doesn't explain how she came to be in a form again." Ji-chan wondered out loud.

"That I could only tell. You see…" Botan explained to everyone how after she found Kagome and taking her to Spirit World that the soul had amazing began taking human form. "From there everything…well…" She tried to find the right words, but they all sounded so harsh.

Yusuke took this chance to speak up again. "Everything went to Hell from there."

"Yusuke, I believe Botan was trying to avoid wording it in such a way." Kurama gave him a cool glance.

Kuwabara shook his head at Yusuke. "Yeah man, you didn't have to go and say it like that."

"Shut up Kuwabara! It won't do any good if we're all just going to beat around the bush. By the time you're all done sugar coating the story the girl we be back in a coma!"

Koenma kept himself in one spot silently willing his detectives to shut up. Taking in a calm breath he decided to be clearer with the details for the family. "Your Kagome is in a rare and fragile state that leaves a person bare to their emotions. Your daughter's body is best explained as an illusion that the soul projects for others to see."

"How can that be? I'm holding her right now." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter to her in emphasis. "My little girl is right here. She can't get any realer." Emotions threatened to overwhelm her as she held her daughter.

Yusuke's heart went out for the mother as he was forced to remember his own mother's and Keiko's cries when he was dead. 'Maybe I should have kept quiet?' He mentally told himself. Looking to Mrs. Higurashi the rare feeling of guilt gnawed at him. 'Real smart move, baka.' Shaking his head he chose to keep quiet and listen for once.

A regretful sigh left the prince as he continued explaining. "What you see and feel is the most powerful illusion I have ever come to see. The only reason I realized her form wasn't real is because of near collapse that happened back in Spirit World. There are only two things that can happen from here. She can take this second chance or"

He could see his mother in hysterics if what he thought was coming was true, so before Koenma could say another word Souta stood up and gently gathered his sister in his arms. Lifting her up he sent a silent plea for his mother to follow him. Without a word to anyone he carried his sister out of the room followed by Mrs. Higurashi. Five minutes of stunned and confused silence catered to the room. Souta stiff and rigid form walked back in and took the seat his mother was once occupying.

Ji-chan's throat constricted as he heard his daughter soft muffled sobs from up stairs. Taking in a calming breath (AN: People are doing that a lot) he recomposed himself and asked the dreaded question. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"At worse their emotions can be too much to handle. The form the soul was trying to take will collapse into itself. In other words, that second chance of life the soul was trying to gain is lost. They will not be judged to go to Heaven or Hell though, but be trapped in the Middle." _To never find peace of mind or heart, _He added in his mind. "Its simple to understand that its never been heard of a soul to try it a third time."

The two Higurashi men didn't know what to think. They thought that their family was finally back together only to push the woman of the house to her limits. Souta mulled things over in his head. "Looking on the brighter side of things your saying that my sister can live again, right?"

"Yes, but considering what I've seen happen so far" Koenma was cut off abruptly.

"Shut up!" Souta's eyes were glazed over with an open hatred for the people that protected humans. "You don't know my sister. She's one of the bravest and most giving people I know. If I can assure you of one thing its that she'll live again."

Kurama tried to step in help Koenma. "Yes, that's true, however what Prince Koenma is saying"

"I don't recall asking you to talk." The youngest Higurashi's voice was clipped and cold. His eyes looking straight into Koenma's irritated glare. These people were trying to convince him that his sister is damned. That she couldn't handle the pressure. They didn't even know her! "She has her family back. Kagome will live for us."

"Koenma, didn't you guys think I wasn't going to pass that egg test. The kid obviously knows his sister better than us." Yusuke said. Up Stairs in Kagome's Room 

Asako Higurashi could only sit next to her daughter and stare. She had been this way since her son left the room. True, she had cried attempting to muffle the sounds with a pillow, but she hadn't done anything else. What else could she have done? People were telling her that her daughter was dead. That she was just an illusion.

The familiar sting and blurred vision of tears broke her thoughts. Her hands were shaking violently but Asako grabbed her daughter and held her to her chest. She didn't care if she was holding her little girl with the strength to crack bones. All that mattered was that she could feel her daughter's every move. Soft breathes ghosting against her skin, up and down motions of her chest, and the warmth coming through her clothes.

She releases her tears as she stroked her daughter's soft hair. "Please Kagome don't make me go through what your father put me through."

In Kagome's Dream 

Kagome sat beside Mordiko slowly digesting all of what the priestess had told her, Eventually she some how thought of the hatred that people showed her. One raw emotion that she could never hold onto and at the end of the day killed her.

Why couldn't she hate like everyone else. If she could hate she wouldn't be in such pain. She could just turn her back to everyone like they did to her. Point a finger at them and tell them what she saw with clear eyes. Rub the truth in their faces making them realize what they had done, than leave them stranded on an ocean of their own mistakes and guilt. Going on with her life knowing that they would suffer at least a portion of what she went through. They would have each other to comfort them unlike her who had nothing but herself.

She wasn't that kind of person though. Never would she leave a person who needed help whether they noticed that they needed her or not. What was thought of as her gift had ultimately been her curse and resulted in her deathbed.

Kagome knew how she died and yet she couldn't find it in her to resent her abusers. Two days before they left the village the healer had warned her about her health. She was to thin for her own good. Sleep was severely needed. The list kept going from there.

A soft nudge from beside her broke through her thoughts, "Little One, it will do no good to think about what you could've done. All that matters is that you learned from the past to walk toward the future."

"All right."

"It is time for you to find a base, Little One." Kagome leaned her back against the tree behind her thinking of what the elder said. Mordiko simply smiled at her and stood up from where she sat. "You don't need to understand everything I say right now. Kagome there is a simple saying I want you to think about for now."

The elder priestess held out her hand for Kagome to take. "What is it, Mordiko?"

With a small laugh she help Kagome stand up and in a motherly fashion leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "Nothing venture, nothing gained."

In Kagome's Room 

Asako noticed her daughters breathing became more irregular. A breathy question reached her ears, "Okasaan, what's wrong?"

Kagome noticed her mother's tight hold. "Kagome, I need you to do something for me."

"Hai okasaan?"

Her mother gently brought her daughter to arms length. Taking Kagome's face in her hands she looked her daughter in the eyes. "I need you to live longer than me," she whispered, "I've waited to see you for what seems like forever. All I ask of my children is to be happy and live longer than me."

She couldn't find her voice as her mother continued to look her in the eyes. The once sparkling chocolate browns were now dulled over with a pain she recognized. It was the same pain of when you kept on looking back in your past trying to figure out where it all went wrong. The one were only another person could put your heart at ease.

Okaasan I know I can ease your pain and I will. "Mother, can I tell you what really happened back in the Feudal Era?"

In the Landscape of Kagome's Mind 

Mordiko smiled into the lake looking at the scene of the mother and daughter. "Kagome, I have no doubt that'll be the keeper that Kami intended you to be."

Her eyes misted as she glanced down at the crown in her hand. It used to be envy of many. A clear sign that Kami had favored her over all the others. It was full of tiger lilies and orchids braided into stock crown. It neither looked nor meant like it's former self now.

She is cursed to wear a crown that mocks her. Yellow carnations a way for Kami to say, "You have disappointed me." Purple hyacinth for her numerous tries to get back into his good standings. Flakes of pine that she prayed stood for hope. All these new flowers were braided into her now dead stock crown. Tears coursed down her face as she sobbed into her hands. "Please Kami, if I turn her into the perfect keeper allow me passage into heaven."

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

AN: Hello People, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If you all would be so kind to review and tell me what you think it would make me feel a whole lot better. I'm looking for at least twenty-five reviews, so please review. I want a lot of things to happen in the next two chapters, so there may be a longer delay on updates. Just to make it clear I used the site

On top of all that, does anyone have any ideas on how I should write the beginning of Kagome's story? I mean like should I go into detail about how she met everyone????

Extra Thank You(s) to the Readers/Reviewers that have been with me from Chapter One or Three to Now:

ForestSprite

BlueBunny2006

CowGirlKitten200

KitsuneGirl

Kuzal

If I missed your name I apologize, but I really do appreciate all of your reviews.


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Inuyasha. **

**Revised 7/06/11 **

**Chapter Seven**

"We are lonesome animals. We spend all our life trying to be less lonesome. One of our ancient methods is to tell a story begging the listener to say - and to feel – 'Yes, that's the way it is, or at least that's the way I feel it. You're not as alone as you thought.'" ~ John Steinbeck

"Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out." The small mantra within her mind couldn't stop her from feeling the eyes of strangers staring at her like some science project. It didn't stop the fear nagging at the back of her mind. She could remember the last time she had interaction with any being. The fear of the last incident still shook her fragile form.

Kagome had yearned to be placed back with her family in her own simple time, but she didn't think she would have to recall her past adventures. Her mother had been adamant about the subject. It took the sight of her mother's tears to break Kagome's silence. That was why she was now sitting at her kitchen table surrounded by family and the Detectives. They're judging stares fueling her anxiety as she felt her fingers twitching.

Large blue eyes glanced at the mysterious priestess from between the part in her bangs. Botan sat across from Kagome silently marveling at both the Higurashi females. The loving bond among the family brought a new kind of pain to the Reaper; however, she quickly cast the foreign emotion aside to bask in the wonders of a mother's affection.

'Truly, a mother's touch is amazing. Kagome hasn't faded in or out since she's come from up stairs with Mrs. Higurashi.' Botan thought.

The large group sat in relative quietness waiting for Mrs. Higurashi to finish preparing a new kettle of tea. A few whispers were shared amongst the Detectives. It wasn't until Asako Higurashi started to hand out fresh cups of tea that tensions began to grow within the room. Kagome's calm breathing patterns broke apart into harsh gasps as fear gathered her into its suffocating grasp.

Mrs. Higurashi quickly took the open seat next to Kagome. Her arms encircled her first born whispering the familiar chant of breathing in and out. Kagome ducked her head into her mother's arms trying to take her mother's strength as her own.

"Kagome, you can do it. We're right here." Asako mumbled.

Kagome bit her lip slowly reigning herself into control for her mother's sake. Beautiful sapphire eyes took in the people watching her through the safety of Mother Higurashi's embrace. Her brother stood at her side and their grandfather quietly sat on a stool behind their mother. The one they called Koenma sat beside Botan in front of her. Those who made up the Spirit Detectives leaned against the walls and counters. All of them were waiting for her to relive a past she wanted to bury.

Souta gently squeezed her shoulder in encouragement.

Kagome's tired blue eyes closed in exhaustion as she readied herself for a decent into the ugly truth.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was born April 14th 1982 at this very shrine. While growing up, I had heard countless stories and tall-tales. I watched Ji-chan bring in authentic and replicas of any holy artifact, but I hadn't believed in any of that until on my fifteenth birthday." Kagome mumbled.

Kagome felt the soft breath of mother on head as she said; "Kagome, speak a little louder please."

The priestess nodded her head before she continued on. "I was heading off to school when I saw Souta in the shack that housed the well. I went to go scold him for playing in there, but I noticed Buyo's cat bowl in his hands."

A small-depressed laugh left Kagome's lips. "He was looking for our fat cat Buyo and was too scared to look in the darker parts of the well shack. I had gone in teasing him for being such a scared-y cat."

Souta quietly ran his fingers through his hair. "Would things have been different if I got Buyo by myself? It never crossed my mind, but would that have saved us from all this pain?" He asked himself. His hand unconsciously squeezed Kagome's shoulder again.

Kagome raised her hand to his squeezing it gently as she recounted her story. "Everything was normal until this blue light burst through the top of the well. These weird wisps of light came from the well grabbing me from behind. I can't remember if I even got the chance to scream. Before I really knew what was going on, I was met with this ugly face that's now burned into my memory. She kept on ranting about having a jewel at the time I had no clue what she was talking about." Her voice broke as she mentioned the jewel. Visible shivers went through Kagome as she buried her face deeper in her mother's embrace.

Kagome gripped the sides of her mother's dress till her knuckled turned white. The memories of countless battles over shard pieces assaulted her mind. She tried to close her eyes willing the images to halt, but they only came faster. Her hands let go of her mother as she quickly placed them over her eyes.

"It was all about the jewel." She whispered bitterly. Tears raced down her cheeks. The sound of her tears clattered against the floor. "Nothing came before it and almost all fell to the evil around it."

Koenma averted his eyes to the scene as his thoughts tried to figure out the mystery of the priestess. "How in Enma's Empire is she doing that. Her tears can solidify. They crystallize for Kami sake, but she isn't exactly alive."

The Netherworld Prince looked around the room taking in the scene near him. Kuwabara was busy picking up the crystals that littered the floor. Mrs. Higurashi was occupied comforting her daughter. The men of her family stood to the side of the eldest born child letting Kuwabara get to the crystals. Kurama and Hiei seemed to be sharing words with each other through whatever connection they had he figured.

A heavy sigh crossed Koenma's lips as he imagined the building piles of paper work on his desk. It would be the new complicated report that would have "Higurashi, Kagome" stamped on it.

"I'm sorry to do this Kagome-san. But, I need you to continue with your story." Koenma said.

Waves of killer intent flooded him as the Higurashi men, Kuwabara, and Yusuke glares burned into his skin.

"What were you saying about me being insensitive, Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"Not now, Yusuke." Koenma said rubbing his temples by habit. He heard a sarcastic reply saying yes sir, but ignored it.

A soft voice broke through the rising tension in the air. "I can continue." Kagome murmured.

Eyes wondered over to Kagome as she brought her hands back to her lap relaxing under the hands of her mother and brother. "Miss Centipede, the demon, pulled me into this seemingly endless sparkling blue space. Her grip tightened painfully around me. Like I said, she kept on demanding a jewel, but I didn't know what she was talking about.

"In truth, I don't know what caused it, but this deep warming feeling washed over me and this light blue glow came to my hands. The next thing I know is Miss Centipede is drifting away from me.

"After that, I'm hauling myself out of the well. Nothing looked the same. There wasn't a shack around the well or traces of my family shrine. Despite all that, I thought I had to be near home if I was close to the well. The Goshinboku, the tree that sits outside our house, acted as my shining light. It stood out above all the rest of trees. That was my sign that I was still on my family's property.

"I walked around the forest unprotected and blissfully ignorant to the dangers that would confront me. It became painfully clear that I wasn't home when I came to stand in front of The Goshinboku." Kagome explained.

A humorless giggle broke pass Kagome's lips as she began to be submerged in her memories. "It was breath taking. Even to this day there isn't a sight more wondrous than how I saw The Goshinboku in that moment. Those ancient huge roots protruded out from all around it. Countless branches with an infinity number of leaves cluttered its massive trunk. It put the sun to work as if the star was its own personal production lighting. The way the sunrays would bounce and reflect off the leaves like the night sky had been trapped in by The Goshinboku. It was overwhelming by itself, but it wasn't just the tree."

Tears began to streak down her face again; however, Kuwabara hesitated to pick them up. His eyes couldn't leave the sight of the broken woman before them. He had taken note of the tree outside. The Goshinboku had radiated a low hum of energy not unlike that of a holy article. The way the priestess described it though added more interest than any stone inscription could.

"In the center stood most gorgeous creature I had set my eyes on at the time. He wore red garbs like a Shinto Clerics. An arrow stood out from his chest piercing his heart. He had been there for so long that The Goshinboku had embraced him with its branches keeping him securely to its surface. You could have sworn he was just sleeping if it hadn't been for the arrow." Kagome intense whisper reached everyone's ears. She stopped herself for a second taking her time to wonder if Inuyasha's chest had been rising or falling for air.

Pain danced behind the young time travelers eyes.

"Beautiful silver hair danced in the breeze with two of the most adorable fuzzy ears sticking out from them." Kagome smiled at the memory wiping the tears from her downcast features.

A reminiscent sigh left her lips. There was such a sweet overcast of innocence in the start of her adventures. In past times, she would dream of her life as the revised version of Sleeping Beauty. A sword would be in her hands fighting off beast after beast to reach her beloved kept in a cold sleep. Shippou would be on the side cheering her on to victory. Miroku and Sango would act as her mentors guiding her through the struggles until at last she would reach _him_.

Those days were over though. They couldn't even be used for the many times she had looked back on the years pulling the promise of "the good will prevail" to face a new and darker day.

Kurama's ears perked at the sound of faint growling. His eyes scanned the room landing on the young Higurashi son. He watched in curiosity as the son clenched his free hand in controlled anger.

Kagome unknowingly voiced her personal thoughts to the outside world. "He really was a sight to behold. Almost innocent childish facial features. Pink lips silently pressed together neither in a frown nor smile. Elegant sharp edges dangling dangerously on each finger tip." Her smile soon left her face as one of her hands lifted to trace her right cheek, where thin scars from those same elegant claws should be. "The same claws that ruthlessly took all I had to offer. The same claws that held me at one point. The same

claws that helped destroy all I held precious."

Botan's eyes widened as a question popped to the front of her thoughts, "Kagome-chan, were you in love with this Inuyasha?"

The young priestess's words came back haunting while replaying in her mind, "_The same claws that ruthlessly took all I had to offer." _Can love really do that to a person? Does love really have a dark side? Botan asked herself.

Kagome felt someone's arms wrap around her.

A soft voice brought her back to reality, "Kagome, I'm so sorry sweetie."

The young miko turned her head looking into her mother's guilty eyes.

"Don't apologize for something you couldn't control, Mother. It was his actions not yours." Kagome said.

Hiei could feel the beginnings of a headache nagging at the back of his mind. Almost the whole room was shouting their thoughts out letting any telepathic to read them. The huge gorilla, Kuwabara, couldn't wrap his mind around the thought of any male hurting a girl that loved them. Yusuke was surprisingly silent on the outside for his detailed violent thoughts. Hiei almost let a smirk cross his features as he recognizes his influence on the team leader with sharp objects.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she pushed on to utter his name into the new modern world. "I came to find out that the young man or hanyou was Inuyasha, a person my life would be entangled with for years to come."

The minutes were filled with her first interactions with the village that lay beside Inuyasha's forest, claims of being a Kikyou impersonator, up until Miss Centipede chased her into the forest.

Kagome's eyes closed trying to remember what exactly happened from there. A frown smeared her face as she concentrated on the memory. "Somehow I wound up at the Goshinboku. I had fallen to my knees tired and in a state of panic. The hanyou's, Inuyasha's, eyes fluttered open still pinned to the tree it was a complete shock to hear his scratchy voice insult me. He thought, like the villagers, I was Kikyou."

"Can you imagine what it's like living in the shadow of the dead?" Hiei snapped to attention as the loud thought surpassed all others. The depressed voice belonged undeniably to the priestess. His eyes narrowed on the small troublesome woman. He had tuned out some of her story, yet it appeared that he opened his ears at the right time.

Kagome said, "She was going to devour me and that's when the feeling hit me again. The same deep warming feeling washed over me, before the hand I swatted her away with hit. Three of Miss Centipede's arms were cleanly cut off. I was amazed at what happened.

"Then my side began to glow this bright blue. She came at me again ripping her teeth into my glowing side. I was tossed into the air. I don't know why I wasn't in pain; I just felt oddly numb as I flew threw the air watching my blood spraying out along with this beautiful purple sphere jewel."

Koenma's eyes glazed over as he whispered to the world, "The Shikon No Tama."

Kurama almost purred in delight. He wasn't exactly interested in the power, but the priceless jewel part certainly caught his attention. The thought of such a rare artifact in his hands was mouthwatering. Nothing he had ever stolen in his past life would compare to the swiping of the Shikon No Tama. However, the louder and far more logical part of his being spoke of the down right foolhardiness it would take to try to steal a jewel that Koenma and his father planned to keep if found.

Hiei's mental scolding cut through his contemplations, "Pay attention, Fox. I don't want to explain anything to you later."

His emerald eyes flickered to the Forbidden Child in the corner before he focused once more on the shaken woman.

Kagome's fingers tapped against the table as she spoke in a strangely detached voice just before she reached the end of her words, "Everything went by so fast, Inuyasha practically slaughter Miss Centipede. Kaede-sama told me to point out where a glowing piece of flesh was. She went to where I pointed and handed me Hell in the form of jewel, The Shikon No Tama." Kagome hissed with venom at the name of the jewel. She may not have been able to hate the people in her past; however somewhere inside she found the ability to loath her Kami given "gift".

In a surprising show of calm and grace Kagome stood from her seat. "Forgive me, but I have to stop right there for now." She whispered into silent room with that she slowly made her way to the hallway. Shocked eyes watched her every move as she turned into the hallway.

The loud crash of a hallway stand and broken glass shook everyone out of their stupor. Souta was the fastest out of all of them with Yusuke and Kuwabara just inches away from his heels. Just as Asako jumped out of seat she heard the heart wrenching cries of her eldest child. "Kagome!" She yelled.

**Chapter Seven Fin**

Please R&R

**AN**: Made a couple of revisions.


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Inuyasha. **

The loud crash of a hallway stand and broken glass shook everyone out of their stupor. Souta was the fastest out of all of them with Yusuke and Kuwabara just inches away from his heels. Just as Asako jumped out of seat she heard the heart wrenching cries of her eldest child. "Kagome!" She yelled.

**Chapter Eight**

It was by His Hands

"God didn't promise days without pain, laughter without sorrow, sun without rain, but He did promise strength for the day, comfort for the tears, and light for the way." ~ Unknown.

Asako stared wide eyed at the sight in front of her. Never in all her years had she ever seen her eldest child in so much pain. Kagome sat next to the fallen hallway stand with broken picture frames to the side of her. Her little girl's back was pressed against the wall, knees drawn up under her chin, with shaking hands clutching her sides. Mrs. Higurashi could only compare it to when her little girl finally understood that her father was never coming back home.

'By Kami, Kagome. What has happened to you? What's happening to you?' Asako asked herself.

Kagome curled into herself rocking side to side. She didn't even notice when familiar warmth surrounded her taking her from her home to a landscape. The sullen voice of Midoriko came from behind her. The unexpected voice drew her closed eyes open, "It seems you have discovered the small print of Kami's contract."

Two different set of tired eyes met as the priestesses looked upon each other. "What do you mean small print?" Kagome asked.

She was unreachable. The moment she stopped rocking a transparent shield had encased her delicate form. To make matters worse the damnable thing wouldn't even allow their mother to touch Kagome. His sister's eyes remained wide open stuck in an expression of silent pain as the loud pelting of her tears filled the room.

In a sudden show of emotion, Souta's right fist collided with the nearest wall next to him. His rather large fist came a mere two inches away from a picture of the family and Inuyasha. "Damn him." He hissed. Though the whole story may not have been told, his sister made it clear that Inuyasha had caused more damage than he was worth.

A dread filled sigh left Midoriko's lips as she tried to explain Kagome's situation, "Kami will not make another, nor test another, for this job. Because of that he has made your options limited. You have been left with two paths; one is you become his ambassador or the other is you face purgatory."

"You mean he'll strip me from my body and discard me like trash?" Kagome questioned.

"No, Kagome. You don't have a body. You're not exactly dead, but you're not alive either. The form you see as yourself is not real. Though you may think you feel every sensation, hear your heartbeat, and suck in breath, it's all an intricate illusion the subconscious of your soul has created." Midoriko stopped to let the young priestess understand everything.

"My tears?" Kagome managed to mumble out her question.

Midoriko looked to the ground as she was forced to answer the young woman. "Call it incentive for the outside world. I think Kami blessed you with them to encourage those around you to take a protective stand. Power has always beckoned defensive actions."

"Your telling me-" Her mouth open and closed struggling to get the next few words to cross her lips. "I'm basically an image, a mere image." The words were accompanied with tears coursing down her face. Whatever confidence had been gained went flushed down into a drain of despair. "A entity that no one would want unless I could give them something." She muttered.

_The voices of her past travel mates came unwelcomed, "All she was…"_

"I'm not dead. I'm not alive. I'm not even sure I'm a complete soul." Heavy breathing filled the air. She bowed her head watching the mocking rise and fall of her chest. "I'm…I'm.."

_The taunting voices of the past echoed in her ears, "She was just a…"_

Taking in deep shuddering breaths did nothing for her as she concentrated on the "feeling" of filling her lungs with air.

"What am I?" Kagome asked. "Am I really just an unwanted creation by Kami? Can I be that bad of a mistake that, Kami has put me into a category of my own!" She screamed in hysterics.

At the brink of her next breakdown a strong familiar pull tugged at her form. Midoriko's motherly embrace did nothing to calm her speeding heart. "I don't have a heart beat." Kagome said struggling to push herself away from the elder priestess.

Kagome stared at Midoriko with mixed emotions in her eyes. "I can't handle this." She whispered. "I don't want to handle this."

Midoriko gazed at the young woman. The aged priestess caught sight of the growing panic and began to worry. Memories flooded Kagome's mind of the past and the guardian duties of the jewel.

_In the back of her soul a voice echoed in the same cold tone Kikyou would use to humiliate her, "She's weak. Pathetic. Disgrace."_

"You can't make me! I refuse! NO!" Kagome's eyes were wild with horror. She looked around looking for an escape root, but everything was caving in. The once tranquil lake and waterfall were collapsing into midnight shadows. The green grass beneath her feet morphed to black tar. "I can't move. I can't move!" A renewed wave of fear crashed upon her. The dry air felt like she was breathing in thin sharp needles. Her feet struggled under the tar trying to kick it off. Even with all that going on Midoriko's grip still held her firmly.

Yusuke looked over the distraught family with sympathetic eyes. It was obvious that the young woman meant worlds to them. Seeing her after so long, nothing of how she used to be, and broken even within death had nearly crushed them. 'Her little brother still has faith in her. Wonder what she was like before all this?' He thought.

Kuwabara nudged him with his elbow catching his attention, "Hey Urameshi, don't you think we should be doing something more to help the girl?"

Hiei's unusually loud snort caught their attention. "What do you suppose we do, moron? That cocoon is rejecting mere mortals. What makes you think youkai will pass through a _miko's_ shield?" He said.

"Yes, it would be best to wait. Being this close to her all ready irritates my skin." Kurama added.

Souta gritted his teeth. He was torn between smashing the picture next to him and going to his mother's side. His voice cracked as he hissed out, "Some guards you are. Let me guess, you detectives have a ten percent success rate."

"They're detectives Souta-san not miracles workers. Kagome-san just needs…" Botan was short on explanations. 'Well, what does she really need? What is it that's holding her back?' She thought. Her gaze looked to the woman in question. She considered all the things she observed mankind needed to survive.

Rinnnnggg! Rinnng!

Souta looked to his mother as she silently left her spot on the floor to answer the phone. Ji-chan went with her probably to exchange a few encouraging words. The room went into an uneasy silence just before another phone went off.

"_I wanna make love in this club. In this club…_" (1)

Koenma kept his eyes to the floor as he pulled out his cell phone. "What is it, George?" The detectives all raised an eyebrow at the young ruler as he quickly ended the call. After turning off his phone he slid the cursed device back in his pocket.

"I won't even say it." Yusuke spat out.

Once again the room was silent just as the two elder Higurashi's came back into the room. Everyone's thoughts centered on the young woman that seemed unreachable.

The countless tears she shed began to feel like glass cutting into her flesh. Hoarse sobs broke Kagome's voice, "Were you laughing at me this whole time? Is my pain that amusing that you would fill me with false hope! Kami hated my existence, that's why you were going to give me that fucking jewel!" Her voice grew louder as her hysteria gripped her. She broke free after a violent shove as Midoriko's arms went slack around her.

She couldn't see Midoriko through the thick darkness, however the legendary priestess felt her elder's next move.

SLAP!

A hard slap crossed Kagome's face. If the pain hadn't gotten to her the sound would have surely reached her. Kagome cradled her left cheek watching as the black screen that had threatened to consume her was quickly shattered. Midoriko's angry form stood just a foot away.

"Shut up!" Midoriko screamed. "You're wanted damn it! You're needed! You're the damn _chosen_ one!" All mannerisms Midoriko had acquired through out the years were discarded as her emotions got the better of her. The elder priestess grabbed at Kagome's shirt forcing her to stand a mere inch away. Midoriko closed her eyes summoning her own nature made crown. Dried flaking flowers came to rest on her head. Shame filled tears coursed down Midoriko's flushed cheeks.

"You see it." She whispered. "I'll tell you what it means. Yellow carnations are a way for Kami to say, "You have disappointed me." Purple hyacinth are for my numerous tries to get back into his good standings. These flakes of pine I pray they stand for hope. All these new flowers are braided into this dead stock crown.

"Looking at it now, one would find it hard to believe that it used to be beautiful and lively, envied by all holy figures, and my pride and joy." Midoriko stopped herself to watch as another flower fell from her crown. "Tiger lilies, orchids, and stock crown so healthy only Kami could have tended to them. It was a sign of just how much he favored me; but, as soon as the jewel was created my crown withered and died. Over time these flowers came to blossom.

"I couldn't understand why Kami sent me to fight those demons all those centuries ago, but it all made sense when I met you. In fact, it was on the day of your birth I saw the first pine flake appear." Midoriko glanced up into Kagome's soft eyes.

"He was testing me. In all my selfishness, I forgot who would come to my rescue. Who would give me all the power I needed to defeat my opponents. Kami was so ashamed by my actions that he cursed me. Kikyou made the same foolish mistake. Kami listened to her prayers and sent her Inuyasha, but she let the very gift Kami blessed her with be her down fall. If Kikyou had listened to her heart, to Kami's holy powers that ran through her, she would have known Inuyasha was not her slayer. She chooses to let her selfishness rule her. They could have been happy together with the jewel." Midoriko buried her face into the soft material of Kagome's top.

"I hate it when you say that your unwanted, child. You're always looking towards the ones that have truly fallen from his grace. Kikyou hated you because she knew how much Kami loved you. She wanted you to fail as she had failed to be Kami's second. Kami, himself pulled you from your body. He decided that you should not be brought to Spirit World, knowing that the missing parts of your soul would not be able to find you there. He made you a star of HOPE. He made sure Botan found you. No actions involving you are not checked by him, himself, child."

An unsettling silence enveloped Kagome's still form. It encouraged Midoriko to continue on. "Kagome if you are so blind I'll tell you who wants you. Asako Higurashi, Souta Higurashi, Akio Higurashi your Ji-chan, and Botan all need and want you in their lives. The Spirit Detective may not know it now, but nevertheless they need you just as much. I cannot tell how they need you, but over time it will be made painfully obvious."

Kagome's arms wrapped around the distraught woman as she slowly absorbed all her words, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I need you to help me get into Heaven. I don't want to go on existing like this. Legendary Priestess, that mercy knows no bound, that defies time, who Kami so lovingly smiles upon, please find it if not in your heart than in others to become our hope in the darkest of times."

The uncertainty of her charge came to her in cold tidal waves. Kagome wasn't getting it, but Midoriko wasn't about to give up. 'Kami, I beg of you hear this servants request. Let her ability of empathy be unlocked. Allow her to see my words are true.' Her silent prayer did not fall on deaf ears.

"What is this?" Kagome whispered to herself. Her heart, or whatever it was, felt as if it would rip in half. 'This isn't my pain it's different.' The young priestess's eyes clenched shut trying to figure out where this new pain was coming from.

'Allow her to identify the individuals that she means the most to.' Midoriko finished.

Blurry, pink pupil less eyes saw into the outside world trying to make out the figures before her. Kagome could barely identify her brother's tense form. It was surrounded in an altering colored aura. Understanding slowly drifted to her, 'This is his pain.'

Her unblinking gaze looked deeper into his aura. A voice whispered in her ear, "Reach towards it and you shall find out what troubles him." Without thinking, she stretched out her own aura beckoning the chaotic one towards her. The closer it came the easier it was to hear the auras distraught message. 'If I had just gotten Buyo myself, none of this would have happened. I should have been paying more attention to her. I shouldn't have encouraged her to go back.' Souta's voice became horribly loud as her aura came into contact with his. 'This is all my fault!'

Another aura snatched her attention as it touched her. 'Why didn't I stop her? Why didn't she tell me this was happening? Kenji, I have failed our daughter. Forgive me, please.' Pink eyes snapped from her brother to the slumping figure of her mother. She could feel her tears double as she tried to speak against the thoughts.

Kagome's attempts to speak were cut short as every other aura around her touched her. Anger, confusion, a fierce protectiveness were the most prominent within the room.

'Where are all these coming from?' She thought. Scared at the collision of different emotions she franticly looked around her. The so-called detectives were a strong blend of anger, protectiveness, and interest. She had yet to learn their names, so she couldn't name them.

Koenma, the young ruler was the most chaotic. His aura was sharp with confusion and denial. The otherworldly prince's thoughts seemed to stab into her, 'She can't possibly be…'

Through a moment of calm everything was cut short as a comforting aura wrapped itself around her form. It had to be the calmest of them all. Gentle pulses of protectiveness and affection drowned out the chaos of the others. 'It'll be all right. I'll do my best to help you. I won't hurt you, ever.' The feminine voice promised.

She blinked her eyes coming back to stand in the landscape where Midoriko resided. It wasn't until now that what the elder was trying to tell her set in. What the extent it meant for the older to get on her knees before her.

'Am I willing to turn my back on them?' Kagome asked herself. Looking back at everyone she held precious she knew the answer,

"Midoriko." In a surprising show of affection she gently took the face of the other in her hands, bringing it up to look into her caring eyes. "Midoriko, I'll protect everyone. I'll set everyone's hearts and souls at peace. I would be honored if you would train me."

After centuries of depression, Kagome's smile finally reached her eyes. Midoriko felt privileged that she was the first to see it. "No Kagome-sama, it is I who am honored by your acceptance. Thank you." Midoriko breathed out.

**Chapter Eight Fin**

**Disclaimer #2**: (1) I don't own Usher's song.

**AN**: I want to send out a huge thank you for all of you that have reviewed, favorite, or just added me to alerts. It warmed my heart to see that people still enjoyed my story even after my long absence. I believe it was my email notifications of those things that kept me from discontinuing the story. I've actually had to complete redo this chapter. I had _**three**_ different Chapter Eight in my files. Hopefully chapter nine won't share the same fate. As some of you may know I am in pursuit of a Beta-Reader, so if you think you're up for the task hit me up. Thank you again!


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hey Everyone, I bet you're all surprised that it didn't take me a year to update. LOL. I hope you enjoy the chapter! A reminder that Souta is seventeen.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and/or Inuyasha.**

**Recap Chapter 8**

She blinked her eyes coming back to stand in the landscape Midoriko resides in. It wasn't until now that what the elder was trying to tell her fully sunk in. What the extent it meant for the older to get on her knees before her. 'Am I willing to turn my back on them?' Kagome asked herself.

Casting a longing gaze back at everyone she holds precious she knew her answer, "Midoriko."

In a surprising show of affection she kindly took the face of the other in her hands. Kagome gingerly brought Midoriko up to peer into her compassionate eyes. "Midoriko, I'll protect everyone. If I must suffer for the good of those I love, I'll willing make that sacrifice. I'll set everyone's hearts and souls at peace. I would be honored if you would train me."

After centuries of depression Kagome's smile finally reached her eyes and Midoriko felt privileged that she was the first to see it. "No Kagome-sama, it is I, who is honored by your acceptance. Thank you." Midoriko whispered.

**Chapter 9**

**"Do not protect yourself by a fence, but rather by your friends." ~ Czech Proverb**

'Kami has heard her acceptance from the depths of her heart. All shall start to fall into place.' The elder thought to herself. She closed her eyes reveling in the feeling of compassion Kagome gave off. Without Kagome's knowledge she looked into the outside world surrounding her charge.

xXxXxXx

The wrap that shielded the priestess started to splinter, yet it did not fall. The fractured shield's pieces gathered into seven orbs. Midoriko's voice echoed in the hallway as the seven orbs hover around Kagome, "All ambassadors must be guarded. Kagome-sama has accepted her place in Kami's great plan. In _His_ plans you have been chosen." She paused letting the orbs shoot out into the respective seven.

Hiei's shot his sword out in front of him trying to slice through the orb coming towards him. His eyes widened a fraction as the orb melted through his blade. Its path didn't even waver. 'I'm going to be purified.' The thought had the hybrid's blood run cold. From the corner of his eyes he could see Kurama fruitlessly try to cut through his own orb with a miniature rose whip.

Souta didn't know what was going to happen, but if it had something to do with his sister he wouldn't flinch from the orb. Time seemed to slow down as Souta watched the orb come towards him. Absent mindedly, he wondered if it would be painful.

The other four stood still for their own different reasons. Kuwabara instinctively knew the orb wouldn't harm him. Yusuke wasn't about to let some orb frighten him. Koenma knew it wouldn't do any good to run and Botan wanted to do everything in her power to help the priestess.

It came as more than a pleasant surprise as the orb met with the flesh of their foreheads sending heat throughout their bodies. The sensation soon faded leaving an uncomfortable stinging on their foreheads. A black outline of the kanji "guard" appeared upon their foreheads.

Midoriko aged voice vibrated off the walls as she spoke, "Yusuke Uremashi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei of the Jagan Eye, Yoko Kurama, Shinigami Botan, Prince of the afterlife Koenma, and Souta Higurashi. You all shall hold the honor of standing beside Kami's Ambassador. Do not think lightly of this post. Kami has seen your courage, spirit, strength of will, and far more. Be humbled that _He _has orchestrated you into his greatest plan. However, heed _His_ warning; betraying _His_ favored is like spitting on _His _handmade gift. Hell will not deal out your punishment. You will be caged at _His_ side with fires hundred times hotter than Hell melting your never-ending skin. The most vicious of orges will have their way with you. Poisons will be forced in your every opening dissolving your inner working. Sleep shall not comfort you, for the most horrendous of nightmares will greet your closed eyes. For your sakes, I think you should heed the warning for there is no guarantee that _He _will not punish your loved ones as well for your transgressions."

Hiei's growl interrupted Midoriko. "How are we supposed to know your words are true? That pathetic wench can't even stand on her own two feet. You want us to believe Kami wants anything to do with her." Hiei sneered put. Kurama secretly agreed with his long time partner, yet he did not voice it.

Koenma recognized the voice as the jewels creator, Midoriko. 'What the Hell is that idiot doing?' It was too late to scold the short demon on his mistake for Midoriko took it into her own hands.

"Such foolishness, nonetheless _He_ sees where you falter in your faith. In a show of mercy, _He_ will let you glimpse into _His_ plan and what should await you if _His_ favored is betrayed by you." Midoriko haunting words ended.

Souta tried to protest; however the marking on their foreheads glows to life. Darkness consumed their vision as they were thrust on top of a building.

Standing before them is a young woman whose body is lean, fit, and held the grace and muscles of a dancer. What little of her skin showed was sun kissed. Midnight blue hair sparkled as if stars actually existed within their thick depths. The young woman's head is turned looking at the bustling city below, but Souta knew who she is.

She is clad in a blend of olive green wool and cotton. Loose fitting hakama pants that hung low on her waist were held in place with a golden colored woven belt. The golden belt is decorated with red rubies making azaleas and poppy jasper made up her bittersweet flowers. Her top is cropped with the same olive green material held tight to her bust stopping just inches below. At the bottom of her top the material becomes screened with a small diamond pattern revealing her toned stomach beneath. Three-quart sleeves cover most of her arms. The bordering on her top is done like her golden belt. Hearing something that none of the others could; she turned her face towards them earning a gasp from the seven.

"Kagome-neechan." Souta confirmed.

No longer did her eyes look haunted with pasted aggressions; nor was her skin the clammy ill colored milk that turned his stomach. She stood in front of them with an aura that radiated confidence and authority. Her eyes are a magnificent shade of indigo blue holding love and understanding that balanced out with her aura.

A laugh broke through her lips and it was amazing to them. It was as if, the problems of the world suddenly crumbled leaving behind only the softest security blanket to rest with in.

Out of the blue, the picture ripped in half and all seven stood under a great shadow. They opened their mouths to talk to one another, but no sound came. A voice broke through their rising panic, "Taste a sample of Kami wrath should _His_ beloved suffer unnecessarily."

Asako watched in horror as all the youth, except her daughter, scream in silent agony. Bodies twitched, shrunk away, and held still by unseen forces. Mute sobs shook the figure of the one they called Botan.

"Please Kami, let this suffering end." She choked out as she held her sons head in her lap. Just as the last word left her lips the ones before her bolted up from were they lay scanning the room for their tormentors.

Mirdoriko's sullen voice called to them once more, "That was but a taste of your punishment should you fail _Him_. Further instructions will be given later when the jewel is returned to its rightful owner." Her voice died out at the end leaving behind seven badly shaken souls.

"That was but a taste." Souta quoted. "I don't want to even try to imagine that for five minutes; yet alone eternity."

The six others nodded their heads in full agreement. Yusuke looked to the young priestess. She was now situated in her grandfather's arms as he lightly rocked back and forth waiting for her to awake. "It looks like this mission just added a lifetime warranty to it." He grumbled aloud.

Kurama followed his line of sight watching the seemingly innocent priestess sleep. "Yes, indeed. The question is will we make it a pleasant or torturous agreement?" he asked.

"One thing is for sure, Detectives. This mission is no longer in my hands nor my fathers. Spirit World is now just a subheading branch. The creator of all things in existence has chosen us." Koenma found himself rubbing his temples; trying to relieve the migraine that now pulsed within his head. 'One jewel, priestess, add Kami and you get the recipe for the perfect never ending migraine.' He bitterly thought.

Botan sat herself beside Akio Higurashi taking a small bit of comfort from watching the priestess being so lovingly handled. "Koenma-sama, you know what we need to do now." She said not taking her eyes off the young woman.

"I'll go get the jewel now." Koenma replied.

~ Chapter 8 Fin ~

AN: Its short, but I need time to figure out what the Hell is about to go down with Kagome's new position. There were issues with Kagome's background, but a plot is being rotated around to give the falling out of the Inu-Tahi more depth. In fact, one of the Inu-Tachi will be making an appearance in the upcoming chapters. Tell me what you think!

If anyone wants to become my Beta-Reader I would appreciate it.

Special thanks to the reviewers:

xDemonChickx

merlyn1382

Eva318

Kira Kyuu

loretta537

MidnightReader1

Forbidden-Hanyou

Kagome Lady of Darkness

And all of you who Favorite/Alerted this story!

*Smiles*


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYuHakush.

AN: Hey Everyone, this is where things get kind of tricky. I actually want to hear my reader's input on who they think from the past should be making their way back into Kagome's life/future. It will play an important part in how Kagome develops through the plot. Plus, if you see any grammar/spelling issues just point them out and I'll correct them. Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: One Step Forward & Two Steps Back**

"Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing." ~**Helen Keller**

The halls of the cubicles were a rush of spiritual officers filing paper work for their charges. Phones were going off every five seconds with a new soul to be filed. Paper work, file cabinets, and stamps were piled up in every spare space the office had to offer. In Koenma's honest opinion, his employees all looked like a hoard of head less chickens.

Koenma had returned to the realm he called home more than an hour ago. Immediately, he had been bombarded with his assistances who complained about signing documents. He had tried to ignore them, but it wasn't as easy as he hoped it would be. All that he really managed to do was call his father. King Enma had agreed to meet him where the jewel was kept.

Now Koenma was making his way to the portal that will drop him off closest to the hidden vault with two irritated demons following behind him. Koenma allowed a soft snort to leave his nose as he grumbled, "If I didn't know better I'd say this was the longest day of the year."

Kurama nodded his head in agreement while he kept in step with Koenma. "I would agree with you, but I know it is only a day away from the summer solstice." He said.

"Remind me again why I'm being dragged along." Hiei said from his place beside Kurama.

To the two demons Koenma's grinding teeth sounded like nails being raked across a black board.

"Well Hiei, it most certainly had nothing to do with the fact that you've managed to get us prematurely tortured for a sin we hadn't even had the chance to really commit." Koenma spat out. He could hear Hiei's snares, but continued on. "Oh, lets not forget the death glare you were sending Kagome-sama after words which sent Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Souta in a near blind rage."

Kurama was quick enough to block Hiei's sword from embedding itself into Koenma throat. It however did not stop his friend's vicious snares or glare. "You speak as if that onna is god. Pathetic." Hiei spat.

The three guardians never noticed the swift silence that fell upon the office cubicles. Nosy orges, spirits, and whatever else popped their heads above their desks walls. A few were brave enough to inch closer to the argument.

Koenma's words dripped with fury as he spoke, "It's that hard headed stubbornness I would expect from Yusuke or Kuwabara. After what happened in the Higurashi's house you would think it could turn anyone into a believer." The prince's dark gaze evened with Hiei's. The warning back at the house fed the flames to the prince's anger. "However there seem to be the rare species of stupid _fucks_ that still exist in this day of age."

Kurama struggled to keep Hiei away from the prince. "Please Hiei, see the reasoning in his words." He rasped out dodging the hilt of a sword.

The steps of Koenma's slipper clad feet seemed to echo throughout the room along side Hiei's colorful curses and Kurama's fruitless calming words.

"Stupid idiot, too prideful to recognize his place in this whole mess." Koenma thought. Taking in a breath of fresh air he walked alone into an empty gray room. "Kami, I certainly hope you know what you are doing."

Koenma had lied to the Spirit Detectives about not knowing where the jewel was hidden. He didn't want to go through all of the explaining about the jewel's location. It was a secret that no one needed to know and it wouldn't matter soon anyway. He stepped into the room picturing his destination. Slowly he opened his eyes to the darkness of an old cave.

"Long time no see, Koenma-sama." A hoarse voice spoke from the farthest shadows of the cave. Koenma couldn't for the longest time determine if it was male or female eventually he had given up on finding the answer to the question.

**~*~ The Higurashi Household ~*~**

"Aaachoo!" The loud sneeze broke through the conversation of the three young men in the living room.

"What the hell, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled while staring at Kuwabara. He wiped off the spit that managed to land on his forehead before he rammed a fist in Kuwabara's arm.

A bemused snort of laughter came from behind the duo. Souta casually leaned his back against the wall behind him as he slowly slid himself to sit on the floor.

The tension had significantly decreased once Koenma dragged Hiei and Kurama to Spirit Realm. Souta felt as if he could finally breathe easily in his home. There wasn't the insanely strong urge to hover over sister. There wasn't the "Short Stack" glaring blood murder at his sister or a prince mutter curses about migraines. The shrine felt like it should, a place of rest.

Wiping the last drops of spit off his face Yusuke's eyebrow twitched in aggravation.

"What are you finding _so_ amusing, kid?" He asked small hints of his irritation coloring his voice.

Souta let out a jaw-cracking yawn bending his lean muscular form to crack his back.

"Other than the fact that you two seriously remind me of a comedic duo, I was thinking about the fact our shabby ass security group doesn't have a name. Maybe it should be somewhere along the lines of Mighty Snot Nosed Demons and the Super Humans." He said the last part more for himself than the others.

"Maybe we should name ourselves The Mighty Kuwabara and his Miniature Chibi Something." Kuwabara blushed at the image of his Yukina hugging his arm as he sported the good guy pose while his title laid in large printing under his feet in his head.

Botan shock her head as she stepped into the room living room. "Well, Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome-sama are both asleep in the master bedroom."

She had quickly picked up on addressing the young priestess with respect in fear of punishment. A shudder raked down her back at just thought of the consequences. "Your grandfather, Souta-san, said he needed to go out and pick up a few things. He promised it wouldn't take long." She explained.

Souta nodded his head. His voice took on a dark edge, "On a more serious note, I'm willing to kill any of you if you think about causing harm to my sister."

She found the protective side of Souta cute, except his threat was nothing compared to what they faced. The other's seemed to think the same.

Yusuke commented, "Sorry to disappoint kid, but stacked up to that huge shadow in the warning, you look like a kitten with its claws plucked. I understand where you stand though."

**~*~ In Spirit Realm ~*~**

An exaggerated sigh escaped the exhausted red heads lips for fifth time within the hour. His half-breed friend had proven he was a force to be reckoned with when mad if the bruises on his arms and face said anything. Lady Luck seems to be on his side as George had approached the still struggling pair with a quick mission. Hiei had gladly volunteered to take out three mischievous demons causing chaos for a middle school.

"To relieve stress no doubt." Kurama muttered to himself.

Kurama found himself walking back to Koenma's office hoping to catch a much-needed break. "I must agree with Koenma-sama again. I almost believe this day will never end." He hissed out as he checked a shallow cut on his arm.

**~*~ With Koenma in the Cave ~*~**

"It has been a while hasn't it." Koenma cracked a smile. "I've finally come to take the jewel to its owner."

A startled gasp resonated through the cave followed by a series of coughs. The prince rushed into the darkness to find the hunched over figure of a hooded form. "I see you haven't been talking much. You should take it easy with your voice. Unfortunately, I have to hurry. The true holder of the jewel is not as I expected."

The hunched figure reached into the dark robes of clothing. A wrinkled gray hand with its flesh hanging onto its skeleton held out what looked like a black marble for Koenma to view.

"It seems to have become tainted since the last time I've laid eyes upon it." The young prince took note of. The eerily glowing orb had dark wisp of energy floating around it. He could feel the fine hairs on his body stand at end. The presence of the jewel reeked of unfortunate things to happen.

The decaying form before Koenma shook with bitter amusement. "I'm no longer considered a saint, Koenma-sama. I am sure my greedy and selfishness nature has coated the jewel over these desolate years."

Koenma frowned at the figure. His body language fringed with displeasure. Two finely formed brows met in the middle of his eyes. The pacifier tucked tightly in the corner of his mouth in a grimace. A steady tapping of his foot screamed of his disapproval at the situation.

"Was it not still kept within this dank cave, Koenma-sama?" The person asked. The young prince's silence was taken as a yes. "Then there is no reason to frown. I will give you the jewel, but only after you hold up to your end of the bargain."

**~*~ The Higurashi Household~*~**

Souta sat at the entrance steps of the shrine just studying the buzzing nightlife of Tokyo. The view from the high shrine was one of the last few places where one could view both the city and the stars. It was a view his grandfather observed many of nights as he meditated. His mother and he had picked up the habit soon after Kagome left.

He couldn't process all that had taken place. His sister was literally a godsend. Demons still existed in great abundance in a different realm. There were three separate realms. The three realms had Spirit Detectives looking over them. This was a bit much for just a day.

The young Higurashi rubbed at his eyes as a muttered curse crossed his lips. There was just nothing normal about his sister. He had once envied her for all of her adventures, but it was romanticized through his young eyes. For Kagome there was no clean cut villain, brave warrior, or just a simple loyal friend.

"I wonder how dad would have handled all this." Souta muttered to himself just as his stomach grumbled.

"Souta-san?" Botan'ns hesitant voice startled him. When he turned around to acknowledge her something about the youngest Higurashi made her think about Yusuke. They shared the same type of muscular lean build, yet Souta was taller than the Spirit Detective. She would probably guess that Souta was about five feet and ten inches; a clear two inches taller than Yusuke. She couldn't help but noticed that all of the Higurashi family shared openly expressive eyes. Souta's deep chocolate gaze was just as hypnotic as his sister. It was probably those eyes that kept the Higurashi in front of her from appearing threatening.

Souta turned his head to look upon the soul reaper. He took in the appearance of the blue haired woman for the first time. Twin pools of lilac pink stood out among the shadows of the night. Her long hair blue was haloed by the house's outdoor lighting. The faint glow of the city lights gave her peach skin a light flush. Unconsciously, his eyes roamed her figure and he couldn't lie; he liked what he saw.

"I made you some sandwiches. Yusuke and Kuwabara ate the last of the ramen and I thought that if they were hungry you would be hungry." She said.

Souta's piercing look made her think twice about the sandwiches in her hands. She twiddled her fingers around the plate, before she sputtered out, "But, I forgot that those two are just bottomless pits. You might not even be hungry. I mean you're capable of feeding yourself." A dark blush bloomed over her cheeks as she quickly amended, "That just came out wrong! I didn't mind making the sandwich. It was easy."

Before she could drop the plate to palm her own face a deep rumbling laugh echoed across the shrine grounds. Souta's laughter calmed to just chuckles as he patted the ground next to him. His easy going smile was encouraging her to sit beside him on the steps.

Botan moved forward. Shyly she held out the plate to Souta's waiting hands. She sat on the steps with her legs straight out before her.

"Thank you. Your name is Botan, right?" Souta asked. He observed the simple ham and cheese sandwich. With a shrug he bit into it.

"That's me!" Her cheerful voice was a pleasant change from the tense day.

"Well, thank you, Botan-chan." From the corner of his vision he watched in satisfaction as another blush blossomed on her face.

An enjoyable hush settled around the two. Botan absently swayed from side to side as she hummed to herself. The cool night air had a refreshing feeling. The low buzz of the bustling noise of Tokyo sounded like river bugs. A breeze cut through the surrounding forest and the heavy scent of the woods flooded her nose. She leaned back to where her forearms supported her upper body. All in all, the shrine was just as relaxing as the shrine of Genkai.

The clink of a plate against ground met her ears. It was a simple sound, yet it brought a sense of home to her surrounding. For her, the sound of another person's company was reassuring. It meant she wasn't alone.

"I never gave up on her." She knew who he was talking about. "Even when the weeks turned months or when the months brought by holidays I didn't lose faith. Something in me just kept reminding me of that single moment of when she was dragged down the well. I couldn't help thinking that if it only took a moment to take her away; it would only take a moment for her to walk back through the door. Well, something similar to that." He admitted.

His voice grew wispy as he fully turned towards Botan. "Do you mind if I tell you something? It's been heavy on mind for so long, but I haven't been able to say anything until now."

Botan felt her heart flutter. She couldn't remember the last time someone wanted to trust her. Sure, she was a messenger for Koenma. But, that was business. Since her official promotion as one of Koenma's trusted Lady Death Member and messenger she had been piled with work. The girls that surrounded the Spirit Detectives drifted farther away from her grasp. There was no longer a friendly ear that confided in her or that she could confide in.

Botan nodded her head waiting in anticipation for the secret.

Souta threw a glance behind them to the house before he turned towards her again. Their eyes met and held each other. "It's been haunting me for a little over a year now. But, there was no one I could tell. I couldn't tell my family and none of friends would ever believe me." He whispered.

The young Higurashi brought his hands up between the two of them. His dark chocolate eyes clouded over as a faint blue glow encased his large hands.

"Souta-san." Botan whispered in amazement. She could feel the warming sensation of his holy powers. It was as if a small camp fire was between them.

To her surprise, Souta didn't seem to delight in the power. He just carried on in the same bored tone, "When I first discovered them I thought for sure I could pass through the well to go get her. I wasn't stupid though. I was too scared to tell Jiji or Mom. If I failed they would only feel the loss of Kagome ten times worse. Plus, at the time I couldn't even handle a modern day bully. What the hell was I going to do when I faced down a half demon? So, I trained. Every second I had to spare I put it into training and studying the mythology of demons. I secretly trained my holy powers under the guise of soccer practice. I kept at it until I could easily cover my whole body with it. That's when I deemed myself ready."

His gloomy tone entranced her. She couldn't seem to mutter one word of comfort as he poured his heart out, "On the sly I packed a bag full of supplies. I had written some long winded letter to Jiji and Mom to explain where I was going. I didn't even give myself time to really think twice. All that was on my mind was save her. So, at the midnight hour I jumped down the well." Souta paused for dramatic effect.

Botan had leaned in to him and at some point their foreheads met in a comforting gesture.

"What happened?" Botan asked. He met her eyes and she gasped. She could see the pain that echoed throughout him.

A dead accent assaulted her ears when she heard his next words; "I broke both my legs."

Souta said it as if it was a bad pun to a horrible joke. The bitter chuckle that followed was chilling. Something about that laugh broke the mask that surrounded him and what lied beneath it contradicted greatly from the strong young man she saw before. His shoulders were slumped in defeat. The hands between them couldn't stop trembling.

"What type of man can't defend his family?" He pleaded for an answer.

Something deep within the Lady Death Member broke at his words. She engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. Her fingers carded through his hair as she felt the heaving of his shoulders. Botan's own tears fell into Souta's black hair. She felt honored. Souta had trusted her. He had come to her. He had confided in her and no other.

"Souta-kun." She whispered.

**Fin Chapter 10**

AN #2: First I got to say, I love how the scene between Souta and Botan turned out! Second, judging on what kind of responses I get from whom should come back; it will effect how the second part of Kagome's life goes. Hope you, enjoyed!

Special Thanks to my Reviewers, those who Fave, & added the story to their Alerts

mangadreams – Thank you for the compliment. It's difficult to be original when there are so many fan fictions.

anniekins11 – You'll have to forgive me. I have no pattern on updating. I can say that reviews do spur me into action on trying to get chapters posted.

WarriorCatInuTangerineMew – I swear I wore a huge smile when I read your review. It means worlds to me to hear that someone thinks my story is "epic."

fbfh and nk – It isn't a Kagome-centric chapter, but I hope I kept it on the interesting side.

Forbidden Shadow Foxx – LOL. I don't care about the log in part. I appreciate the review no matter what. Thanks for at least considering being my Beta. I have no clue why it's so difficult to get one.

MidnightReader1 – Wow, I'm glad you brought up that little fact. It's amazing to think that I have been working on one story for more than five years now.

Venas – Thank you! I have no clue how I did it, but I forgot about the females in the Spirit Detectives gang. I'll make sure to start slowly introducing them. I agree that Shizune will be a great female friend to Kagome.

Rogues Angel - Shippo is a strong consideration. He'll be kept in mind as I look at other characters that might be reintroduced.

fushigiarisu13, Eva318, Kira Kyuu, Mousers18 – Was the wait worth it?

R&R


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. **

**Chapter 11: Walks Among Men**

There came a time when the risk to remain tight in the bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom. ~ Anais Nin

~*~With Koenma in the Cave~*~

Koenma eyed the decaying figure before him with suspicion. "Father will be here shortly with the dark priestess."

"Correction. He is here with me." A sweet voice said. The petite frame of a young girl walked from the entrance of the cave. Long white hair swayed with her every step. Malicious turquoise eyes gaped at the ragged form in front of Koenma.

Koenma nodded his head, "Tsubaki-san."

Tsubaki rolled her eyes, but her gazed never left the shadowed figure. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Please do tell. What dastardly deeds did you have to do to end up with such a fate? How many souls did you have to condemn to your hell to become like this?" Her eyes glittered in the dark as she let her next words echo throughout the walls in a sickening whisper, "Maybe. It isn't how many. Maybe, it's who."

Piercing amethyst eye's stopped any further taunting. Tsubaki held her tongue as she felt the air around her thicken with dark energy. The air crackled around her as it became suffocating potent.

Tsubaki spoke through gritted teeth injecting as much venom as she could, "The pot that called the kettle black."

King Enma decided now was the best moment to interfere. His tone was clipped; "Tsubaki-san, give back to this perverted saint what time has taken and you will have a second chance at life as you requested."

Koenma heard his father's booming voice hit his back. He had been contemplating on what to tell his father with the new change of events. The mark on his forehead was burning a hole through his confidence. His Jr. mark was faded with the mark left by Kami on top of it. It made him question what control he had on the growing situation.

'Who am I kidding I don't have any control on the situation…. I don't even know if I have control on my life anymore.' Koenma felt the chilling sensations of hopelessness begin to settle within him. He straightened his spine. He refused to look the part of lost puppy.

The Prince of Spirit Realm dug into his pocket to retrieve the crystallized tears of Kagome. He held them out to the dark priestess. He mimicked his father's tone of voice; "This is what you'll need, Tsubaki-san."

Koenma watched in apathy the unfolding events. The long chants, streams of bright light, and screaming couldn't faze the prince. It seemed as if everything paled in comparison to Kami's wrath.

**~*~The Higurashi Household~*~**

"Hey, Urameshi. Should Botan be getting all lovey-dovey with that kid?" Kuwabara asked from the living room window. The blinds were drawn down and he was using his finger to peak through them.

"Get away from the window, Dumb Ass." Yusuke lay on the couch listlessly staring at the ceiling. It was his moment of attempting to ignore, in his opinion, his fucked up life. He was going on twenty with nothing to show but an extensive record in pissing off his longtime girlfriend. He could feel the color draining from his face at the thought of Keiko. The Spirit Detective didn't even want to consider how Keiko would take the new predicament.

"But, don't we have enough going on?" Kuwabara looked behind him to his childhood rival.

"Like that's ever stopped you. You didn't consider timing with Yukina. Besides, Botan is a grown Shinigami. She can make her own decisions." Yusuke muttered.

"I hope so. I don't think Kagome-sama would take kindly of me beating up her brother." Kuwabara muttered.

"By Kami, the idiot has a working brain cell." Yusuke purposely mumbled loud enough for the other to hear. He expected the inevitable fight and welcomed it. He suspected that whatever Kuwabara was looking at was a private moment. So, he would give Botan her private moment.

**~*~Within Kagome Mind~*~**

"You're going to have to prove that you're the rightful owner of the Shikon No Tama, Kagome-sama." Midoriko warned her younger charge.

"How so?" Kagome asked.

"It will happen naturally, my young one." Midoriko gave the younger a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Many will challenge you and when those times comes Kami himself will show you how to deal with them."

"Will life ever be easy, Midoriko?" She questioned.

A weak smile tipped the corners of the elder priestess lips. "I've collected so many quotes and sayings over the centuries, Little One. All of them wise and true in their own right, but there were certain ones that stuck to this ones beaten soul."

"What were they?" Kagome inquired.

"One of the most difficult things everyone has to learn is that for your entire life you must keep fighting and adjusting if you hope to survive. No matter who you are or what your position is you must keep fighting for whatever it is you desire to achieve.' It's a quote by George Allen. Can you understand his words, Little One?"

Kagome looked up into fluffy white clouds of her mind. From the corner of her eyes she caught Midoriko staring at her. 'To not fight is to give up?' She asked herself.

Midoriko stood up beside her. Smiling at the young priestess she held out her hand to help her to her feet. "Kagome-sama, it's time to be reunited."

Kagome took her hand letting the other pull her to her feet. The young priestess felt her mind wake up to the real world. She caught tidbits of what Midoriko said, "Revive from the ashes and rise."

Once more the once legendary priestess was left alone to contemplate on her Kami given duties. She knew Kagome hadn't caught all she had said, but she had heard enough. "The phoenix hope, can wing her way through the desert skies, and still defying fortune's spite; revive from ashes and rise.' I wonder if Miguel Cervantes knew that such a day would come?" She thought to herself.

**~*~ With Koenma in the Cave ~*~**

For nearly three hours the cave vibrated with conflicting holy energies. The cave's grounds quivered under the pressure. Koenma had to admit that he was impressed that the cave hadn't collapsed under the onslaught. Then again, the old bat that resided within these walls had probably chosen the cave for its sturdy residence.

King Enma voice boomed over the screaming energies, "Koenma, do what is necessary."

The young prince nodded to his father's command. His pacifier glowed. He brought his hands out in front of him.

"By my father's command, as Prince Koenma of Spirit Realm, you have my permission to walk the Earth once more. This seal is removed!" The power from the pacifier shot out from his outstretched hands and into the fray of holy energies. A deafening boom shook the area.

"It is done." King Enma said.

Koenma rolled his eyes at his father's cliché line. He wouldn't tell his father that it was obviously over. That just seemed too much like a Yusuke move.

From the settling dust Tsubaki stepped forth. Her young features scrunched in a scowl as she kept her eyes towards the back of the cave. Turquoise eyes narrowed in hatred as a second set of footsteps could be heard following after her steps. She visibly tensed up. The hair on her arms stood at end.

"Tsubaki-san, you have fulfilled your end of the bargain and I have restored your life." Koenma confirmed.

His eyes followed Tsubaki's gaze into the darker corner of the cave. The other had yet to emerge, but he knew the saint was once more among the living. "Raise again, saint, and take your spot among the living." Koenma commanded.

"No, I will take my spot next to her." A deep voice corrected.

Tsubaki gave a dark snicker. "She'll never want you. You are just as damned in her eyes as I am in your eyes."

Koenma's eyes widened a fraction as he noticed the shadows clinging to the emerging figure. Long slick black hair swayed behind broad muscular shoulders. The tall frame matched that of Koenma's adult form. Piercing deep wine eyes cut through the shadows around him.

"King Enma and Prince Koenma, thank you for the gift of life you have restored to both Tsubaki and I." The saint said as he bowed low to the dirt floor in front of the Spirit World's royal family.

Koenma cautiously watched the now able body in front of him. His energy was still dark, yet it was not malicious. He couldn't detect any lie or sarcasm in his thanks; but, he was still weary of the fact that he would thank him for Tsubaki's life. It was too obvious that they hated each other.

King Enma interjected, "You are both welcome. Tsubaki, you may do as you please under Spirit World's rules. Saint, you know your task. Koenma will show you to her."

Both young men nodded their heads in agreement. The saint stood from his spot and turned to the dark priestess. His robe's hood had dropped to his shoulders, so the sharp features of his face were visible to everyone around him. Two rows of beautiful teeth stood out as he spoke to the priestess, "Thank you, Tsubaki. You helped give me a chance at redemption."

"I did it for my gain. Never yours, Monk. Besides, I will gain much entertainment seeing her turn you down. You'll be forever dancing on ice trying to gain her favor." She bit back. Slowly she began to inch her way next to King Enma's side.

The monk shook his head. A smile was gracing his handsome features as he flexed his hand. He was in better health than he was in his first life. Cursed far more than before, yet, he didn't mind. The world could push his mistakes into his face; however, all that mattered was her and he would make sure the world knew that.

He grabbed one of Tsubaki shoulders. He spun her around to face him as he smiled wider in her face, "I know. I only thanked them because I would have the chance to do this."

Tsubaki's eyes widened as she felt his power covering her form. The soft whisper of his named echoed off the walls, "Damn you, Miroku."

Koenma watched as the shadows seemed to engulf Tsubaki. Her face contorted in an expression of pure horror. The shadows reseeded into one of the hands of Miroku. The monk flexed his hands once more. His purple eyes landing on Koenma reflected an unsettling calm appearance.

"She waits, Koenma." Miroku said.

**~Fin of Chapter Eleven~**

AN: Hey Readers, apologizes for the long wait. Life has been busy to the tenth power. However, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. You have got to tell me what you think of Miroku making an entrance into the story! As a Miroku lover, I love it. But, that doesn't mean other characters can't make their way back into Kagome's life.

Still don't have a Beta. If you want the job tell me.

A huge THANK YOU to all that continue to read and review my story!

rspringb – Glad to see my story can be addicting. It means I must be doing something right.

DeLaLunaLove - It means a lot to me that you think my story has an original plot line. I try my best to stay away from the cliché with this story.

dimensiontimetraveler - It probably would be/had been awesome if I made Sesshomaru come to Kagome's aid; but, I don't think Sesshomaru would actually help Kagome without a really good cause. I am planning a background story for the Inu-gangs turn on Kagome. Plus, with Miroku back I am going to reveal some secrets about the past.

Kira Kyuu - I am guilty of the Author Note Chapters, but that won't happen again. Hope this short chapter lives up to the rest of the story for you. What you think of Miroku as my mystery person?

Venas - I am a Sesshomaru fan; however, I don't see him saving Kagome. He can definitely come into the story line though. Shizune and Keiko will probably make their grand entrance in the next chapter too! Smiles.


	14. Chapter 12

**AN**: Hey People, I did my best to update as fast as I could. This fast update may have some faults that include light grammar errors. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. I don't think you guys would like how the animes would have turned out if I did.

**Chapter Twelve: No Sweet Memories**

"For the love of Kami, Keiko! I swear I'll be home soon." Yusuke held the phone away from his ear as he heard Keiko continue to chew off his ear. He stood outside the back door watching the sunrise. The night had been slow with little sleep as he kept watch over the shrine's property. Honestly, he didn't expect anything to happen but he would be damned if he was caught off guard.

"Yusuke, are you listening to me! I swear when I get to you I'm going to smack some sense into that thick skull of yours." Keiko's voice could easily be heard over the quiet shrine grounds.

Yusuke shook his head as he reluctantly pressed the phone back to his ear. "You don't need to travel across town. I swear I'll be home tonight." He lied through his teeth. There was no guarantee. However, Keiko didn't need to know.

"LIAR!" Yusuke flinched. "Shizuru and I are going to be over there before noon. You better not be lying to me, Yusuke." Keiko threatened over the phone. Before he could say another word the phone went dead.

"Is it safe to assume that Keiko is your girlfriend?" Souta asked from behind him. He was stepping out of the house with a hot cup of coffee in one hand and a broom in the other. A light shadow under his eyes hinted at the lack of sleep he got last night.

"Yeah. She's a bit of a spitfire." Yusuke muttered as he rubbed his abused ear.

Souta bit back a smile. From what he heard Keiko sounded a lot like how his sister used to be. He could remember her carefree smile. The way Kagome would willingly put herself in harms way to protect her loved ones.

"Spitfires are usually the keepers. They're the ones that are loyal to a fault, protective to their last breath, and easily missed." Souta whispered.

The young Higurashi took a long sip from his coffee before he made his way to the steps. He set his cup on the side and began the long process of sweeping the steps.

Yusuke watched the other young man. Something about the young Higurashi reminded him of himself. He was going to see just how much they had in common, "Hey, you want some help?"

Souta looked up from his task. From his place next to the house Yusuke could see his lips tipping in a low smile. "Sure. There is another broom in the shed."

Mrs. Higurashi watched the two young men from the kitchen window. She wasn't sure how to feel about all this. On one hand she was on cloud nine with having her daughter back in her arms. On the other hand she now had the life of her only son forcefully chained to her daughter's by Kami's orders. Kami wanted to use her daughter. Her little Kagome, her only daughter and first born is to be considered a gift from Kami. It was something to brag about to the neighbors if they had any.

She sighed to herself as she continued on cooking. It had been a while since she had to cook for so many mouths.

"Asako, don't think too hard. For the moment enjoy the fact that our family is complete. Everything is in Kami's hand and as such he will handle all our troubles." Grandpa Higurashi said. He was sitting at the table sipping on a cup of tea. His old form hunched over an old scroll from his collection.

Asako wanted to retort like a teenager. It had been Kami that ripped her daughter from her hands; but, she knew her elder would say that it was also Kami that brought her daughter back home. For so long she had cried over her Kagome. Prayer after prayer she had begged to hold her daughter once more. She had begged to be forgiven for any sins she had committed to end the hell only a mother could experience.

A soft hand gripped Asako's shoulder bringing her back to the pot of soup she had been stirring.

"Mrs. Higurashi, are you all right? You're crying." Botan asked.

The older woman rubbed at her eyes quickly trying to dry her tears. A light blush coated her cheeks as she inwardly scolded herself. She was the woman of the house. She needed to stay strong.

"I'm all right, Botan. Thank you for asking." Asako said.

Botan gave her one last once over. She didn't believe the older woman, yet she wouldn't pry into the head of the Higurashi's business. It was clear that Mrs. Higurashi had gone through a lot and unfortunately for all the Higurashi's there was much more ahead.

Akio shook his head while taking another sip from his tea. His daughter was far from all right. Nonetheless, he was sure that she would pull through and show the world where Kagome got her resiliency from. It was a trait that Asako had passed down to both of her children. Still Akio knew when his daughter needed a moment to herself, "There is some tea at the table. Would you like some, Lady Shinigami?"

Botan looked between the two Higurashi's before she hesitated in agreeing, "That would be nice."

Akio looked up from his scroll to give the young woman a reassuring smile. Carefully he poured her a cup of tea in a spare cup. The sweet aroma of jasmines filling the air seemed to relax the young Shinigami.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day Yusuke would be doing house chores. Is Keiko here or something?" Kuwabara's loud voice carried in the kitchen. His large form nearly taking up the whole entrance way of the kitchen to the hallway.

Botan started to answer him, but his long legs had all ready carried him from one side to the other side of the kitchen. His head all ready poking out of the back door. "Yusuke, are you going sissy on me? Why are you helping out the squirt?"

Botan counted backwards from five and was rewarded with the inevitable, "Come say that to my face, Dumbass."

'Ughhhh. Those two can be so embarrassing.' The blue haired woman face palmed herself. An mortified whimper leaving her lips. She took in a deep breath. It was up to her to apologize for the two fools she called friends.

Suddenly a soft laugh filled the kitchen. Botan looked up to see Mrs. Higurashi fruitlessly covering her mouth trying to hold back her laughter. Her soft warm brown eyes concentrated on the two squabbling detectives outside of the kitchen window.

"Oh for heavens sake, can you guys act your age please!" A new voice called out over the grunts and growls of the detectives.

Asako watched in fascination as both Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly straightened out. Kuwabara went as far to try to fix his hair. Together they sported a look of kicked puppies.

Souta had long ago sat down to enjoy his coffee when the detectives had started fighting. His legs crossed while the palm of his hand supported his chin. Amusement dancing across his tired eyes as some the Spirit World's best traded blows on holy property. When he heard the footsteps trailing up the steps he had only expected shrine visitors definitely not the voice of reason for the two before him. Lazily he dragged his gaze to the two women tapping their feet beside him. The taller woman appeared content to stare down Kuwabara while she enjoyed her cigarette. The shorter of the two didn't seem too happy. Her short brown hair swayed with her heavy breathing.

"This is the big important case you were telling me about, Yusuke?" The smaller woman asked in irritation.

Yusuke squinted his eyes on her as he scratched the back of his head. The first thing he thought and said running past his lips, "How the hell did you get here so fast, Keiko?"

"Smart move, Urameshi." Kuwabara muttered

The dark scowl that morphed the features of Keiko's face quickly made Yusuke regret his question. "Jerk! Maybe if you weren't playing around you would know it's been almost two hours since we talked. I was worried, Yusuke!"

Souta turned his attention away from the unfolding drama to narrow them at the site of the other two Spirit Detectives making their way up the shrine steps.

"It appears that more have joined us at the Higurashi Shrine, Hiei. Hello Keiko and Shizuru." Kurama greeted. His trade mark uniform tidied and freshly pressed. The fox was a vast contrast to his walking companion.

Hiei proudly walked beside him in shredded attire. His shirt had been torn to the point of falling off his shoulders. The black pants looked closer to shorts as the bottom of them were ripped away. Smudges of dried blood clung to his upper torso, but the hybrid wore a satisfied smirk across his face.

Shizuru turned her head to see the older Spirit Detectives. Lazily she lifted an eyebrow at the two. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or shake her head at the two unlikely partners, so she settled with saving Yusuke's pathetic ass.

"Look what the fox dragged in, Keiko." Shizuru said.

"Hey Urameshi, do you think we'll get in trouble for having a party at Kagome-sama's house?" Kuwabara kept his voice to a whisper as he asked. He was thankful for the distraction Kurama or Hiei provided.

Yusuke stared at the taller man with a look of confusion. It took him a minute to reply to his friend, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think he is referring to the big ass group of humans, demons, death members, and holy figures my home is collecting. I don't think the shrine has seen this much action since the holiday rush." Souta chimed in. He had finished his coffee and had inched his way next to Yusuke. He was weary of the four newcomers. He had little trust for the two demons and he knew practically nothing about the females on his steps. Deep chocolate brown eyes stayed in a schooled expression of amusement as he elbowed the Spirit Detective beside him.

"I don't ever mind the addition of women, but I would love to know who they are?" Souta pushed out in a faked yawn. His fingers were gripping the broom in apprehension. The woman smoking had a similar aura to Kuwabara. If he had to guess, he would say that the woman shared the same spiritual capabilities as the huge oaf. Attractive women or not he was going to protect his family.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, kid. I'm Kazuma's older sister, Shizuru, and this is Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend." Shizuru spoke up around her cigarette.

The young Higurashi sported a smile with his eyes closed. He tried to relax his muscles, but he was too much on edge. There were too many people, variables that he didn't fully understand nor trust to allow closer to his family.

Yusuke wrapped his arm around Souta's shoulders and gave him his trade mark cocky smile. "Shizuru is right, kid. They're with us. Besides I'm surprised you didn't recognize Keiko's voice? That's the spitfire I was talking about."

The only son of the Higurashi family merely nodded his head.

Botan ran out of the house shooting past Souta, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Her squealing form lunging onto Keiko making the young woman spun around where her back was presented to the guys.

"There's the little blue ball of death." Shizuru mumbled to herself. All three of the young men behind Keiko seemed to sag in relief as the tension dissipated outside of the Higurashi household.

~*~*~* With Koenma in the Cave *~*~*~

Koenma watched as the shadows seemed to engulf Tsubaki. Her face contorted in an expression of pure horror. The shadows reseeded into one of the hands of Miroku. The monk flexed his hands once more. His purple eyes landing on Koenma reflected an unsettling calm appearance.

"She waits, Koenma." Miroku said.

Koenma was at a loss for words. He had been too young to remember the old hermit as anything more than his decrepit form. The young Prince didn't even know the haggard form had a name. He hadn't had time to think about something he had deemed trivial; yet, he found himself regretting such actions. He was about to bring this dark presence under the same roof as what could nearly be called the holiest young woman on earth.

"Dear Kami." Koenma absently whispered to himself.

"Compose yourself, Koenma. There is no time for playing. I am sure Kami does not smile upon procrastination when it deals with his ambassador." King Enma called to his son's shocked form.

A terrified shiver ran through Koenma's back as he heard his father. He had not informed his father of any dealings with the Higurashi's oldest child. The only thing he had told him was that the priestess had been located.

"I am a Ruler for a reason, Koenma. You have a great path before you. I will be handling and assigning a second head of Spirit Realm to take your place." King Enma clarified.

Koenma stood stock still as he let the information soak in. He was going to be replaced? It was his job as Prince of Spirit World to handle paper work and give missions to the detectives. The job was weary, yet he took pride in the fact that his father trusted him with it.

"You've been looking for my replacement?" Koenma thought out loud.

"It was necessary. You are expected to be outside the office more and wok still needs to be handled." King Enma began to explain.

Something had snapped within him. His eyes were wild as he whirled around to face his father's unmoving face. The pressures of the building events collected into one outburst, "I AM the Prince of Spirit World! I have been handling Spirit Realm for over four hundred years. Who can you possibly get or trust that could take my place? Who are you _assigning_ as the new Prince of Spirit World?" He didn't want to admit that his voice cracked at the end of his rant. "I am not a bodyguard. I am a future ruler."

Miroku turned his head at the drama unfolding before him. He had no part in this.

King Enma looked at his son. Disappointment was lining every feature of his face. A deep frown made his eyebrows touch while his lips were set in a firm line. His large form allowed the voice of his son to carry out against the cave's walls. He turned his back to his son and started towards the cave's entrance leaving his son to stare at his retreating form.

As Koenma gathered air in his lungs to demand an explanation from his father he heard the King's booming voice. "You are still a child after seven hundred years."

Koenma recoiled, flinched at the statement. He had to know though, "Are you replacing me?"

Rooted to the spot he watched as his father didn't even bother to look back at him. No other words left his father's lips as his looming form disappeared back into Spirit World. He felt abandonded. It was as if his father no longer wanted him. The young prince turned his head to see the monk studying his new features. He turned to face the spot where his father departed and he allowed himself the luzury of gripping at his pacifier.

After a moment, Koenma pulled in a deep shuddering breath pass his pacifier. There were things that needed to be done before he had the vacation time to break down the fact that he may not be the Prince of Spirit World for much longer.

~*~*~* In the Higurashi Household *~*~*~

Mrs. Higurashi silently watched the young group of people from her place in the kitchen.

"I don't think I have enough food to feed everybody." She mumbled to herself. Without delay she pulled out another pot trying to figure out what she could add to the menu. Asako ducked her head in the refrigerator mumbling out loud to herself as she moved about.

Akio smiled into his cup of tea. He had seen the shine of life within his daughter's eyes. Asako finally had her family back and she had more than able reason to play the part of mother and host.

~*~*~* With Koenma *~*~*~

He prayed to any deity that didn't want him to die slowly. This day seemed to be piling on one worse case scenario after the other. He had stopped by his office to grab a few things and prepare his workers to be able to handle the coming changes and his absence. It had all gone to hell quickly when he stepped into his office to find a large demon cat lounging on his desk. Maybe he could have dealt with the cat, but the letter the animal was carrying within its mouth proved to be far more troublesome. However, it was the man who walked behind him that proved to be his unraveling.

"It seems like Kami is letting all his unwanted out to roam. I'm quite surprised to see you without your master." Miroku stated as he came to stand beside Koenma.

A low growl filled the room. The feline lifted its head to bare its fangs. Miroku flared his powers in retaliation. The shadows racing to cling to his form as the air grew thick.

"You know this demon, Dark Saint?" Koenma asked. He was hoping to defuse the situation. He really did want to keep his office clean, while he had it.

Miroku narrowed his wine colored eyes at the human sized fox. He stood tense in uneasiness. The saint demanded, "Show yourself, demon!"

A fire started to form under the fox. It's vibrant yellow light concealing the form behind it. As it receded Koenma heard a light voice that danced within the air, "I don't appreciate you speaking down to me, Miroku."

He hadn't meant for it to happen, but where Koenma had set his eyes he had a great view of the swell of her breast. Quickly he diverted his eyes downward sweeping across long toned legs were crossed at the ankles. His breath caught in his throat as his mind subconsciously noted that her demonic yellow markings were made even more striking against her exotic bronze skin. In sets of twos warm yellow stripes could be seen standing out on her ankles. Someone cleared their throat and immediately he could feel the horrible blush stain his cheeks.

Koenma closed his eyes attempting to gather both his wits and manners. For a moment he was thankful for the two others patience as he was given the chance to think straight. Finally he opened up one eye to meet surprising gentle slit black eyes with a natural dramatic orange eye shadow. Wild ink black hair rested against her back in thick waves.

He blinked as he noticed another set of marking set high on her cheeks.

"Kami, you are a beauty." Koenma whispered.

"Only in appearance." Miroku injected.

"Insults do not become you, Monk. I hold no ill will towards you. Please try to remove your disdain towards me if we are to serve the same master. Prince Koenma, I am a messenger of Inu Territory, Kirara. I am to present this letter to you at once." Kirara spoke in a clear voice.

Koenma couldn't help it when he said, "Shit." It was the first word and only word that seemed to fit the bill. He was fucked if Demon Realm's only silent ruler sent a messenger to his office. He was fucked if the only silent ruler sent a message pertaining to the Priestess Kagome before he even gather the rulers for a conference. He was fucked if the ruler took it as an insult that he hadn't been immediately contacted to do his part in the Priestess Kagome's revival. He was fucked if he just accidently insulted the messenger by unconsciously checking her out. "Fuck. I'm just fucked." He reaffirmed to himself.

A patient smile tipped the sides of Kirara lips as she tried to reassure the fretting prince, "Breath."

~*~*~* In the Higurashi Household *~*~*~

Kagome didn't move. She hadn't moved in a hour actually. The young Higurashi had tightly wrapped herself in her mother's blankets as she listened to the many voices in and surrounding her home. They were all foreign to her. Their laughs, whines, inclinations, personalities, they were all new. The sound of her own flesh and blood, her precious Souta, was foreign. It disarmed her.

No longer was she fitted to act in a world she was born into. She had literally died and was in the process of being reborn. She had been placed within a spot where time didn't exist. To her life and death didn't exist.

For a time she had been aware of earth's living creatures. She had watched in empathy for the suffering souls affected by the Shikon. Tears gathered in her eyes as she recalled the night air howls of Ayame. Every full moon for a year she had cried out her pain for the loss of Kouga and she had heard them all. She had pulled out of the Naraku hunt and the Northern tribe had allowed their princess to mourn her husband. For every time she heard it she had to relive his death. The echoing of his last promise had grated against her ears.

Kouga's voice had been dangerous. His words laced with hatred that she had only heard when he talked of Naraku, "You're not laying another hand on my woman, Mutt Face."

Inuyasha's temper had matched Kouga's unbridle disdain. His golden eyes had been flashing red when Kouga had wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders.

The warmth and security Kouga presented had been foreign. No one around her had showed her that in months. She had given into the desire to snuggle in Kouga. His hand came up to caress the blacked cheek created by Inuyasha. The young wolf prince stood trembling in emotion as she flinched at his touch.

A threatening growl traveled through the air. Inuyasha grabbed at his sword. The power of his father's legendary blade was echoing through the clearing. Faint blue pulses that bothered no one but her. Kagome grasped Kouga's pelt running her fingers off his tail. With a slow breath she removed herself from the comfort of her long time friend.

Kagome bent her head where her bangs covered her eyes. These meetings with Kouga were becoming too dangerous. Inuyasha would rather kill Kouga than let her go and vise versa for Kouga.

"Get away from what's mine, Flea Bag!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kikyo notched an arrow. Her deadly aim centered on Kouga's heart. The eerily calm voice of the dead whispered for all to hear, "She belongs to Inuyasha and she'll do what he or I command. However, you are of no concern. You are a pest that should be removed."

On her words Sango took up her boomerang while Miroku twirled his staff in warning.

Kouga stepped in front of her blocking Inuyasha's angry eyes. "My blood will be shed before I allow these ingrates to touch you, Kagome. A gift from Kami is never meant to be mistreated!"

Kouga lunged for Inuyasha. His advanced speed propelled his fist into the temple of the late Western Lord's son head.

From there she saw the two men's determination to kill each other. This fight, she could feel it. The hatred, loathing, the infinite passion all aimed at murder made her sick to her stomach.

"Stop it please!" She had screamed.

Blood sprinkled the ground. Their roars were like thunder. Their punches were so hard that she could hear the disgusting crunch of bone when a hit landed properly. If she didn't stop this she would lose one of them. The thought jogged her out of thoughts and sent her into a near frenzy with her cries, "I wasn't going to go with Kouga. So please stop, Inuyasha!"

Her feet carried to the last person she could remember saying a kind word in her group, Miroku. Kagome grasped at his unclothed hand.

"Please, Miroku." Kagome pleaded.

She was met with his blank gaze. A startled cry broke pass her lips as Sango quickly smacked her hand away from the unresponsive holy man.

Sango practically spat at her, "Don't touch him with your filthy hands."

"Keep your hands off her!" Kouga shouted. He had paused in his attack against Inuyasha to lock his worried eyes on her.

Kagome could see him. She could see the raising of the sword. The familiar action of Inuyasha's prized attack ready to be performed and Kouga was looking at her. He was worried about her, yet he was the one in danger. She could feel herself shaking her head. This couldn't be happening. Her feet started to carry her to the wolf prince, but Sango grabbed onto her arm.

"Hold her, Monk." Sango commanded.

Miroku's tight handed grip helped keep her in place. In a spot that was perfect to view the incoming massacre.

"Inuyasha, please don't! I'm begging you!" No matter her calls, pleads, or begging it still happened. Inuyasha brought the sword down.

The trees rustled beside them. Ginta and Hakkakku darted out both reaching out to push Kouga out of the way of danger; but it was too late. The wide spread attack engulfed all three of them. Kouga's two brothers screamed. But, Kouga didn't. Under the winds of the attack she could hear him as if he had whispered in her ear, "A gift from Kami is never meant to be mistreated!"

Kagome sat up from her position on the bed. Her lungs heaving from the sobs brought on from the memory. She didn't hold back as she allowed herself to properly mourn for her long time friends and her brothers in arms. Screams after scream ripped through her throat. She screamed the same way Ayame had to the moon. Kagome screamed even as she felt arms wrap around her shaking figure. Till her voice could do nothing more than low whines she cried.

~*~*~* With Koenma *~*~*~

Miroku put on his poker face. He hadn't expected to see the demon before him. However, her appearance did remind him that the demons from his time could and possible would be making an appearance some time soon.

"Why are you here?" Miroku practically demanded more than asked.

"I have been released from my servitude to return to my intended master." Kirara calmly answered.

"Why were you sent though?" Miroku asked again.

"Observant, a quality fit for royalty. My former master is aware of how Priestess Kagome and he last parted ways. He feels it is in her and his best interest to wait for a more relaxed environment to reintroduce himself. Please, read the letter and I am sure all will be explained." Kirara coaxed the young prince to take the message from her hand.

Koenma took the offered message. He read over the finely written memo. His head slowly shaking in disapproval as his eyes roamed the paper.

"Miroku, would you be so kind to wait outside my office? I need to have a few words with the Inu Territory's Messenger." Koenma asked.

Miroku held his tongue. He understood that politics were at play, so he quietly exited the room. Outside of the office sat a plush bench that called to him. His suddenly somnolent form needed a chance to rest.

An exhausted sigh crossed his lips as he sat down to take in the events that transpired. After centuries of waiting he was to be reunited with her. He was no fool. Tsubaki may have spoken the truth about her never forgiving him. It was a possibility that he had long ago considered and overcame the fear of. If Kami had given him the strength to last till this moment, bestowed upon him the job of watching the jewel, and restored his youth he would not cower at the impending reunion.

His fists clenched in aggravation as he was reminded of how things even became so horrid. To remember the group that he had once called family, the woman he once called his intended, and the snake were still painful. He had thought he was apart of an impenetrable coalition, but that was a fool's dream. They had infected themselves with a poison that not even Lady Kagome could cure, hatred. It had spread through them like a plague and he had been blinded by it with a kiss from a woman.

Miroku openly sneered at the memory. He had been young and thoughtless. He had playfully chased after anyone that caught his eyes, yet when he had truly found what he desired he had been ripped away by the scorned. It was a moment burned into his mind.

Miroku could see her once more stretching her arms out to him. He hadn't moved. He wanted her to have some sense of closure even if it was the form of an embrace. Her strong arms laced over his form.

"One kiss and you can see that I'm the only one." She said it so sweetly.

He couldn't deny even he wanted a farewell kiss. As her lips met his he could feel her mold her curves to his form. Her tongue had sought entrance into his mouth in a surprisingly bold move. He gave into her.

"Monk, she waits." Koenma said. The Prince breaking him out of his thoughts to beckoned him back into the room where a portal awaited.

"I believe I stated that before." Miroku spoke softly to himself.

**Fin of Chapter Twelve**

**AN** **2**: I won't lie. I thought Kagome was finally going to be reunited with the jewel, but I started writing and all these other events took place: King Enma makes his announcement to Koenma, Kirara makes an appearance in human form, a King sends a message, Kouga's death is elaborated on, Miroku gives glimpse of the past, all while almost the whole Yu Yu Hakusho cast waits for the arrival of Koenma and the jewel. Things are heating up once more as Kagome is going to be faced with her next challenge, reuniting with her past and fully accepting the future. R&R

Thank you, Everyone. I've gotten over

100 Faves & 150 Alerts

**Answering Chapter 11 Reviews: **

Megan Consoer, Azumigurl, and AKARY YAMI, I got your message! Here's the update. =D

Azumigurl & Kira Kyuu – Special thank you for keeping with my story over the years. It's been slow updating, but I see that you've kept reviewing.

Ukitakes luver – Sorry to say, I love the fact that I was able to pull tears form your eyes.

Rhianna224 – You love him. I love him. Hopefully, we'll both enjoy this story.

AnimeGrl2519 – We're going back into the past as we step into the future. I thought that if Kagome isn't able to tell the story of the past than other characters would.

Criika & Ch3nya – It warms my heart to hear that my story is addicting. I've read plenty of addicting stories myself, so I'm happy to hear that I can evoke the same emotions that other great stories can.

Kira Kyuu – Miroku is a weird one, but I thought in order to keep this story the way I want it none of the customary characters that are pulled back into crossovers could be used for this particular moment. Plus, I wanted Miroku!

Venas – I'm considering what role the over protective Souta will play with Miroku. It's a bit difficult, so I'm open for ideas.

Vertigo Venom – Thank you for the compliment. I'm rolling around the idea of Shippou just because he was asked for. However, since Miroku and Kirara have arrived it's possible to start incorporating the "lost son" of Kagome.


End file.
